Transformers Retribution
by TheAlph
Summary: While the Autobots are trying to clear their name from what had happened in Chicago something happens to Optimus Prime that leaves NEST reeling. Story is a bit dark with a creative take on some existing characters and some all new fan characters I have developed several years ago. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The NEST Headquarters was alive with activity as Autobots and humans began to rebuild what was nearly destroyed last month. Because of the attack on Chicago the American government reactivated their involvement with the Autobots. Though Megatron, Starscream and Shockwave were all dead there were plenty of Decepticons still out there to hunt down. Come next month NEST patrols will began in several major cities in the hopes to prevent another attack like the one that had happened in Chicago.

"Prime, you should be taking it easy. Your wounds have not yet healed."

Optimus Prime shook his head at Ratchet. "Do not worry, old friend my arm is doing much better." He flexed his fingers to show that the circuits were well connected and working. "You do amazing work, Ratchet."

"But I'm not a magician!" Ratchet shook his head. "At least wear the sling for another week. I still need to run more tests to make sure the arm is fully functional before you go off on patrol."

"Very well." Optimus gingerly moved his stiff shoulder until he had his arm inside a large, nano-sling. "How is Bumblebee?"

Ratchet let out a deep sigh as he crossed his arms. "The young bot fought very bravely in Chicago, but it has now hit him at what he saw there." He looked up at Optimus, his eyes showing his concern. "He blames himself for Que's death."

"It is I that should be blamed for what had happened..."

"But you had no idea that Sentinel would betray us like that."

"Just wish I was there to save Ironhide..." Optimus Prime's voice faded off as his mind went to a friend he will never see again.

Ratchet reached up and gently patted Optimus on the shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Well, look whose up and moving." Said Lennox as he approached the two Autobots with a huge smile on his face. "Optimus, it appears we are ahead of schedule."

"That is very good news indeed." Optimus gave his human friend a huge smile. "And how are the people of Chicago?"

Lennox took a deep breath before shaking his head. "Many still wish you had died in the Xanthium explosion even though that would have meant the end to this planet." He put his hands inside the pockets of a coat as he walked with the Autobots. "Do you think there are any more of you good guys out there?"

Optimus shrugged. "Only time will tell, but hopefully some were able to escape Cybertron before it was destroyed."

**Missouri**

The morning sun shone into Jeremy Barnheart's room waking him from a restless night of sleep. At first he didn't know where he was but then everything came rushing back to him. He was staying at his parents' farmhouse in order to clean it out before the wrecking crew came to tear it down.

He took a deep breath, swung his legs out from under the covers then stood up. Frankie, a boxer/beagle mix came tottering over to him with a wag of his tail.

"Hey, boy." Jeremy petted the dog's large head before making his way into the restroom. "Where's Phoenix?" The dog just cocked his head to the side before plodding away.

Once Jeremy was finished with his shower he made his way downstairs to see that Phoenix had already made breakfast. Some cold bacon, toast and eggs were waiting on the dining room table with a note that read, "Out mucking the barn."

Jeremy sat down at the table to eat and read the latest newspaper that had a section dedicated to those killed in Chicago. He flipped through it until he found his parents' names and pictures. They had been killed while fleeing, their bodies so far gone it took their clothes and other belongings to indentify them. Now, it was just him, Phoenix and an older brother to carry on the Barnheart name.

He finished the cold breakfast, put on his John Deer hat then made his way out to the barn. It was a shame the farm was to be bulldozed but there was no way he or his brother could keep the place running. In fact their father had already begun to sale off some of the property leaving only twenty acres out of two hundred to help pay for their RV trip around the United States.

By the time Jeremy made his way to the barn he saw that Phoenix had already cleaned out three of the ten stalls. All the horses were sold off last week with the money being split between the brothers.

Jeremy found his younger brother in the far stall with a wheelbarrow full of horse manure and hay. The smell was comforting to Jeremy and he took it all in knowing he might not experience it again.

Phoenix leaned against his shovel with a huge small on his face. "Bout time you woke up." He signed with his hands.

"Sorry, I had forgotten what farm life was really like." Jeremy signed even though he knew his brother could read lips. "You ready to tackle that old well at the back of the property?"

"Not really." Phoenix laughed, a strange sound to those not use to it. "But I guess it has to be done."

While Phoenix finished with the stall Jeremy went to start up the bulldozer. As he drove it through what remained of the property his mind began to go back to happier days. He had grown up on the farm and had explored every inch of it with his brothers. The well was actually part of an old homestead, possibly the original one to the farm. In fact, old foundations could still be found if one knew where to look.

Jeremy turned off the bulldozer before jumping down to check on the crumbling wall of the well. It's been years since he's seen it and was surprised it was relatively intact.

"Sorry old friend, but having an open well is not good for business."

**Chicago**

Most of the streets have been cleared of cars but several military personal were still shifting through what remained of the humans caught up in the attack. It was a grissly task but it had to be done in order to get the remains back to families who could bury what was left of them.

Sergeant Thomas Barnheart made his way down the street with his M16 cradled in his arms. After the attack he was sworn in as an official NEST team member, an honor he carried more for his parents than for himself. Hopefully his brothers will understand and not hate him for joining the Autobot's side.

Dino, a red Autobot who chose a Ferrari as an alt mode walked along side him with his blades out. Why would a robot, built for fighting choose such a high end vehicle to transform into?

"Sergeant Barnheart, you've been patrolling for hours. I believe it is time for you to take a rest."

"Nah, Dino I'm good." Thomas stepped up onto car to get a good look at his sorroundings. "It's going to take years for this city to rebuild."

Dino knelt down with a shake of his head. "I am sorry we brought this war to your world."

"The Autobots had no choice, it was meant to be this way." Thomas could see his parents RV parked near the end of the street. "Come, I need to check something out."

"Here, let me at least give you a ride." Dino transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the passenger door. "Hop in."

It was nice to be sitting down but it didn't take long for them to reach the RV. Thomas slowly got out, took a deep breath then made his way inside the vehicle. Windows have been shattered letting in debris, rain and even wildlife. As he took a look around he noticed looters have come and gone leaving only more destruction in their wake.

Dino knelt on both knees in order to get a better look inside. "What is this?"

"My parent's home while they were traveling." He went into the bedroom and saw pictures still tacked up on the walls. "They arrived in Chicago just before the first wave of Decepticons did." He pulled a thumbtack out of a picture to get a better look at it. "They never stood a chance."

Thomas found a small bag to put in the few personal belongings that survived the looting then went back out to the street. Dino gently gave Thomas' back a gentle pat before he shifted into car mode.

"I think it's time you took a break." Said Dino. "Lets head back to NEST and replenish ourselves."

**Missouri**

The bulldozer dug through the thick mud with ease making the task of filling in the old well rather simple. But by doing so, Jeremy was making a new hole that would need some leveling out. He moved several levers till the bucket was over the well and here he dumped the load. Phoenix took his shovel, leveled out the dirt then motioned for Jeremy to continue.

Jeremy dug through the earth again, however this time the teeth scrapped against something metallic. Curious, he stopped the machine, got out then jumped into the small pit. Phoenix followed suit, his heavy work boots making a dull thud as he landed on the object.

"What do you think it might be?" Signed Phoenix before kneeling to brush away some dirt in order to get a better view. "Do you think it's one of them?"

"I'm not sure." Jeremy kneeled beside his brother to get a better look at a pattern all too familiar to him. "It's a Decepticon!" He quickly got out his cell phone and dialed a number he has seen numerous times on television. "Yes, I would like to report that we found a robot."

**Washington D.C.**

When the report came to Lennox he knew they had to get moving fast before the Decepticon awoke from it's long slumber. As he gathered his gear he heard familiar heavy footsteps behind him.

"I thought Ratchet told you to take it easy." Lennox turned around to see Optimus Prime's red and blue armor causing a smile to cross his face. "I didn't think you could transform yet."

Optimus knelt to one knee in order to see Lennox much better. "I cannot let you face this unknown foe by yourselves."

"Optimus, you suffered severe injuries by Sentinel." Lennox shook his head as he swung a backpack over one shoulder. "Besides, we have the Wreckers now. They'll be able to give us the support we need while Dino, Sideswipe and Jolt are up in Chicago."

A concerned look crossed the metallic plates of Optiums' face. "Very well."

Lennox's eyes fell upon the Autobot leader's right arm which had been severed beyond the shoulder. It took all of Ratchet's skill to attach the arm back on, unfortunately without Que's help he was rather limited to what he could do. Because of this Optimus still had many more treatments before he had complete full use of the arm.

"Listen, I will call when we have seen this Decepticon." He gave Optimus' leg a pat as he walked past. "Don't worry, you'll be back to your old self in no time."

He made his way through the large building until he came upon Bumblebee sitting all alone at Que's old station. It would be good for the young Autobot to go on a mission in order to get his mind off of Que.

"Bumblebee, you're coming with us."

Bumblebee shook his head. "I'm not ready."

"It'll be good for you to get out." Lennox gave Bumblebee a gentle pat on the arm as he leaned against his leg. "Should be a quick recovery mission."

"Guess then I will go." Bumblebee got up, transformed into vehicle mode then opened the passenger door. "Get in before I change my mind."

**Somewhere in Kansas**

His system was near shutting down, but Trace couldn't move to get more energon. He was about to attempt to again when a gentle hand stopped him.

"Don't move, you are badly injured." Came First Aid's voice. "Don't you worry though it appears our ship should be functional enough to run the repair bay."

"What had happened to us?"

"Mirror Blade and his minions attacked us, unfortunately he had taken out Echo and now we do not know where he is."

Trace felt as First Aid attached a tube to his side. "And the others?"

"Sonicblaze is in stasis and Beltline is gravely injured."

"How about those in the pods?"

"We lost a few when we crashed but the others are doing well."

Trace nodded. "Very well. Let me know when Sonicblaze awakens."

**Missouri**- **Three Hours Later**

Night was now upon them but with help of several spotlights they were able to light the work area so the Wreckers could finish their job. From what they uncovered the Decepticon was about the size of Starscream and appeared to still be in a rather strange comet form.

"Optimus, have you seen anything like this before?" Lennox asked to a video camera that was set up so Optimus could see the discovery.

"I have not. Ratchet, can you read any of the Cybertronian?"

Ratchet knelt down to point to one in particular. "I have seen this tattoo on many who were prisoners of Shockwave's."

Lennox moved aside as the Wreckers began to lift the large robot from the Earth. As the form came into view Lennox couldn't help but to be impressed at what he saw. The robot was like no other he has ever seen before, it's armor so dull not even light reflected off of it.

"Okay, get it into the bird right away!" Lennox turned to the owners of the farmland and gave them a smile. "Thanks for letting us know and now we should be on our way."

The youngest brother signed something to the other, the latter translating for him. "Phoenix is wondering about our brother, Thomas Barnheart. He's stationed in Chicago right now."

"Ah yes, he's a new recruit of ours." Lennox nodded at Ratchet who quickly came forward. "Get hold of Dino. Tell him Sergeant Barnheart's brothers are wanting to speak to him."

**Chicago**

The barracks for NEST was inside an old high school just outside downtown and it was here that Thomas found himself sitting with men who had similar stories like his own. He sat with a group of six soldiers, all of whom had lost somebody in the attacks at Chicago.

A young man named Victor took a sip of beer before giving Thomas a smile. "So, I see you and that Dino bot have become good friends."

Thomas gave Victor a shrug then a shake of the head. "Though Dino may be a little hot headed, he's a good bot to have on your side."

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Dino came striding into the camp with a huge smile on his face. "Barnheart, you got a call."

Thomas quickly got up and followed Dino towards the command center hoping his brothers were well. Upon entering the large tent Thomas could see that a video link has been set up.

Dino gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "You're brothers want to talk to you. This should help clear your head, so take your time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kansas**

With energon now flowing through his system, Trace was able to check out Sonicblaze who still sat in his command chair. The Autobot usually had a blue glow since he carried more energon than most, but right now he barely could light up a room. They definitely needed more fuel but they were down to their last three barrells.

Red Alert came into the cockpit with a grim look on his face. "We've lost two more of our team and if we don't get help soon more will follow."

Trace gave the medic a nod before he went to a computer monitor. "We are on a planet called Earth, more spefically someplace named Kansas." His fingers deftly went over several keys until he came up with a language. "Okay, have the team that is awake download any information they can get..."

"I'm sorry, Trace but Echo's energy signature just came up." A young Autobot by the name of Windcharger said as he sprinted into the cockpit. "There was also several Autobot readings."

"Do you think it might be Sentinel?"

"Not sure, but we can't let Echo fall back into his hands." Trace shook his head as he turned to Red Alert. "Get Sonicblaze functional and make sure we don't loose any more 'Bots."

Red Alert nodded as he began to attach several tubes to Sonicblaze's chest. "I'm just glad the commander didn't blow us up." He nodded towards Windcharger. "You should take the rookie with you. It'll be good for him to go on a scout mission that doesn't involve burning himself out."

A huge smile spread across Windcharger's face. "Really?"

Trace went up to the smaller robot with a nod. "Yeah, but watch your energy readings. I don't want to drag your tailpipe home again."

**NEST Headquarters**

When the team arrived back at base Optimus hurried to help them out with the Decepticon. Right behind him was Jolt who had arrived only moments ago from Chicago. Hopefully with his help they'll be able to get the robot out of his transportation mode in order for Optimus to see if it was anyone of importance.

"Wreckers, stand guard." He pointed to Jolt who already had his hands charging to deliver an electrical charge to the Decepticon. "Jolt, one shock should be all it'll need."

"Yeah, sure I will once again use my ability to only bring bots back from the brink of death."

Optimus shook his head. "Not now Jolt."

Jolt rolled his optics at Optimus as he went towards the Decepticon so he could place his hands onto his matte black armor. He cracked his neck from side to side before letting out several volts of electricity through his fingers.

The bot instantly began to jerk from side to side causing everybody to be on guard. With his good arm still not battle ready Optimus had to use his left in order to hold a rifle. Below him he could see Lennox inching closer to the Decepticon as Jolt sent another shock through the bot's systems.

A loud shriek filled the room as the bot unfolded itself into it's robotic form. Before Optiums had time to bark out an order the Wreckers were already on top of it, securing it's limbs to the examine chair.

"By the Allspark..." Ratchet whispered, his right arm lowering his rifle. "It has no optics..."

Lennox was gently picked up by Bumblebee so he too could get a closer look at the Decepticon. "Where is it's face?"

The robot's body suddenly relaxed and by doing so, the battle shield protecting it's face slid away. Upon looking at the strange metallic being laying in front of him Optimus lowered his rifle before placing it onto a table.

"I don't think he means us any harm." His optics fell upon what appeared to be a Decepticon symbol on the bot's left shoulder. "That's no ordinary Decepticon tattoo, that's a blend of both badges."

"How can the damn thing see when there is a metal plate bolted to his head?" Asked Leadfoot.

"Who...who are you?" The bot began to pull at it's restraints as his head turned to Optimus. "Your spark, I have never seen one so strong."

Optimus went to the bot's side, his optics wide wtih awe. "How can you see my spark?" He asked in Cybertronian.

"A gift that I wish was not mine." This time the bot spoke in English. "Please, I will not need restraints. As you can see I will not be able to get very far."

"Wreckers, release him." Leadfoot did as Optimus said and thankfully the bot didn't move. "What is your name?"

The bot slowly sat up, his limbs eerily quiet as he did so. "My name is Echo."

Optimus stuck out his left hand for a shake then realized the robot couldn't possibly be able to see. But Echo surprised him by accepting the handshake with a huge smile on his face.

"It's good to be with Autobots once again."

**One Hour Later**

Though it was late Lennox couldn't sleep, not with a mysterious Transformer in their mists. Currently he sat on a catwalk as Ratchet went through Echo's systems to make sure all were functional. As the bot moved his limbs Lennox was surprised to hear no mechanical sound. In the past five years Lennox has grown accustom to the loud whirring and clicking that came whenever one of the Autobot's moved. So what made this one different?

His eyes shifted over to where the Autobots all sat in a vehicle mode, except for one. Ever since he was nearly killed by Sentinel, Optimus has not been able to transform so he usually sat leaned up against a wall. And the only way one could tell he was in stasis was the fact he's eyes would dim.

"You should get to bed, Lennox." Ratchet went to the catwalk with a heavy sigh and a shake of his head. "We all had a rather long day."

"What do you make of Echo?"

"Echo is far more advanced than anything I have ever seen. He tells me that he was a prisoner of Shockwave's but experimented on by Sentinel." The hurt was evident in his glowing blue eyes. "Apparently the space bridge wasn't the only thing Sentinel had in mind. If what Echo tells me is true, the fallen Prime has a whole army of advanced Autobots with abilities we have never seen before."

"My God..." Lennox's eyes shifted over to Optimus as he got to his feet. "Does Optimus know about this?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No, I'm waiting until morning. Optimus will need his rest if he wants to heal." The Autobot paramedic leaned in close, his glowing blue eyes just inches from Lennox's face. "Lennox, Echo tells me that Sentinel was going to use him as a sniper..."

Lennox eyes got wide as everything began to fall into place. "Though he's blind he saw Optimus' spark which must mean..." His voice faded off as he took a step back to look at the new Autobot. "If the Decepticons get hold of him..."

"Then it's game over for us." Ratchet finished.

"I want somebody guarding him around the clock." Lennox ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace. "And if there is more Autobot's like him out there then we need to find them..." He went back to Ratchet and patted the medic on the shoulder. "I'm going to get some sleep but wake me if you find anything else."

**Missouri - Early Morning**

After a four hour drive Trace eventually found himself at Echo's last location which appeared to be a human farm settlement. A quick scan showed the Deceptibot sniper was no where nearby. Which means he was either in Sentinel's hands or the humans. Either one the technology that Echo held within his body could be lethal if on the wrong side.

Trace went to the garage, saw an old, blue pickup parked inside and knew what had to be done. He motioned for Windcharger to help him move the human vehicle to a secret location so he could take it's shape. And as for Windcharger, he decided to keep the shape of the Ford Mustang until he found one more suitable to his needs.

"Stay a few streets down. I will let you know when I have possession of the human."

Windcharger nodded. "Got it. Any word on Sonicblaze?"

"The commander is slowly waking up and within ten hours he should be with us on patrol." Trace transformed into the pickup and nudged Windcharger's legs with his bumper. "Get going before anybody sees you."

**XXXX**

It was the garage door that awoke Jeremy from a light sleep and thanks to the current events only one thing jumped into his mind. Could a Transformer really be inside his house right now? Before leaving his room he searched for the bat that he kept hidden underneath the bed. Though the bat wouldn't protect him from a mechanical alien species just holding it brought him courage.

Phoenix stumbled out of his room with Cookie, a hearing aid dog right at his heals. "What is going on?" He signed.

"Nothing, just go back to bed."

"But you have a bat. Why do you have a bat?"

"Thought I heard something, now go."

Phoenix shook his head. "No, I go with you." He disappeared inside his room for just a few moments before reappearing with a shotgun. "This will be better than that stupid bat."

Though his brother now had firepower, Jeremy still didn't let go of the bat. He hoped by threatening to hit a vehicle it would transform and show its true self.

When Jeremy opened the garage door he fumbled around till he found the light switch. As he flipped it on he half expected to see a robot but instead, sitting before him was the old, beat up farm truck that once belonged to their dad. Nothing seemed to be amiss, but Jeremy wanted to make sure.

"Phoenix give me the gun." When he felt the cold steel against the palm of his hands Jeremy quickly chambered a round into the barrel. "Okay, if you are a robot you better show yourself now or I will shoot!"

The driver's side door popped open startling Jeremy so much he actually jumped back into Phoenix. Why would a Transformer want with them?

"Get in, the both of you." Came a deep, mechanical voice from within the truck's cab. "NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**NEST Headquarters**

When Echo came out of stasis he felt much stronger than he had in cycles. He slowly moved his limbs half expecting to have them secured then realized Optimus Prime had allowed him freedom. He slowly moved his head around to see several spark signatures nearby. But one in particular was so bright that if he had optics he'll be squinting.

His sensitive audio receptors picked up numerous noises which in turn helped him see his surroundings. It was strange the way he saw the world, but thanks to Shockwave he no longer had optics. Echo experienced many cruel experiments through the hands of Shockwave just so he could become the Decepticon's primary weapon.

"How are you feeling this morning, Echo?"

Echo nodded at the Autobot medic as he put his feet onto the floor. "I haven't felt this good in cycles."

"That is good to hear." Ratchet's spark seemed to sadden. "Optimus Prime would like to talk to you."

As the Autobot commander made his way to Echo, the vibrations caused an image to appear. Echo could easily see that Optimus had suffered an injury to his right arm since he had it in a sling.

"Good to see you are doing much better, Echo." Optimus stuck out his hand and gave Echo's shoulder a pat. "Ratchet has told me a lot about you."

Echo took a deep breath, nodded his head then took out his sniper rifle. "You want to see how I do it." He deftly changed out rounds till he had a non-lethal projectile inside the chamber. "Unfortunately I will need an Autobot that is willing to be shot."

Another spark, this one a little chaotic came up to them. "I'll do it."

"Okay Roadbuster, walk to the end of the bay." Optimus said. "Echo, whenever you are ready let us know."

Echo brought the large rifle up to his shoulder then zeroed in on the spark several yards away. He relaxed his systems and said a quick prayer before pulling the trigger. Even his weapon had been silenced so the only sound it made was a dull thud.

"Holy bloody hell!" Shouted Roudbuster as a loud clank could be heard. "That was a dead on shot!"

"By the Allspark..." Optiums' voice faded as he approached Echo's side. "How...you can not see?"

Echo rested the large rifle across a shoulder and gave the Autobot commander a shrug. "I can read the energy signature that comes off of a spark." He tapped the metallic visor where his optics should be. "My optics were taken out by Sentinel, my hearing was increased by Shockwave and with major tweaking with my joints they now have a weapon that is both silent and invisible."

Optimus shook his head. "But if you are an Autobot..."

"All the bots in my unit has had or still has their control harnesses on." Echo pointed to the base of his helmet. "Nasty bit of technology that controls the body but not the mind."

Lennox came up to them, his human heart beating strong within his chest. "Kind of like the watch Sam was made to wear."

"Colonel Lennox, an energon signature just popped up in Kansas City, just seventy miles from where we found Echo!" Shouted a male voice.

"Okay team, it could be Echo's unit!" Shouted Lennox. "Echo, you feel like joining us?" Echo gave the human a quick nod. "Good, lets move out!"

**XXXX**

As the NEST team gathered their things Optimus went to find his medic. When he did he found Ratchet working on what appeared to be a part of Optimus' arm. Ratchet let out a growl of frustration, threw down a wrench and shook his head.

"Optimus, without Que I am unable to figure out how to rework your shoulder joint." He picked up the piece he was working on then waved to the examine chair. "Go ahead and lay down, we will see if this is better for you."

"What is wrong with the one I have now?"

"It's just a temporary piece that won't survive multiple transformations." When Optimus sat down on the chair Ratchet motioned for several humans to come help out. "Okay Optimus, I'm going to turn off your pain sensors. Sergeant Mayfield, keep an eye on his vitals for me."

Optimus glanced over to see Ratchet slowly taking apart the shoulder joint until the arm was completely off. Wonder how much longer it'll be before he can transform?

"Okay, attaching the new joint now." Ratchet gently put pressure on Optimus' shoulder until the part popped into place. "There, now rotate it for me." Optimus attempted to and shook his head in frustration. "Just what I feared, the transformation cog is causing us problems."

"Can I fight with the temporary piece?"

"You could, but it might not last through the whole battle." Ratchet put the old piece back on and reattached the arm. "I'm sorry Optimus we just don't have the parts to repair you."

Optimus slowly sat up, rotated his arm then flexed the fingers. "It'll have to do for now."

Ratchet shook his head clearly frustrated at himself. "I am so sorry Optimus, I wish I could be of more help."

Optimus gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "You did all you could do."

**Kansas City **

The unknown robot drove through downtown Kansas City, for what reason only it knew. According to several news reports energon detectors have been erected in major cities in the hopes of spotting Transformers. Did this robot know about them? Was it leading the Autobots to a trap?

Jeremy took a deep breath as he peered out the driver's side window. Where was the robot taking them? Was it something to do with his brother?

A light pat brought his attention to Phoenix. "I'm getting real hungry."

"I know, but I doubt he'll pull over and get us food." Jeremy signed.

Phoenix let out a loud huff and shook his head. "Where is it taking us?"

"Not sure, but the Autobots will find us soon."

"What is that language you are using with your hands?" The deep voice said from the dashboard.

Jeremy gave the robot a shrug. "It's American Sign Language, but with a bit of slang mixed in."

"Interesting. That will explain why he does not talk."

Phoenix's hands angrily moved through the air as though he was shouting. "I am not liking this robot at all!"

"Phoenix! Calm down!"

The car came to a sudden stop on the side of the road. "Enough!"

Jeremy crossed his arms as he brought his attention back to the window. "What is your name and where are you taking us?"

"My name is Trace and I am a Deceptibot. I kidnapped you in the hopes to lure the Autobots out of hiding."

Phoenix shook his head. "Great, we're hostages." As he signed, Jeremy translated for Trace.

Trace took a deep, mechanical breath. "Yes, in a way. We have three hours until we get to the shuttle, I would like it if you two remain quiet."

**Kansas**

The sudden influx of energon into his systems caused trapped air to escape his mouth in a loud gasp. The first thought in his mind was to fight but a gentle hand pushed him back down. It took a few moments for his optics to kick on and when they did, he saw a welcome sight.

"Red Alert, where are we? What year is it?"

The Autobot medic gave Sonicblaze a smile. "We are on Earth, a place called Kansas and the year is 2012."

Sonicblaze slowly sat up with some help from Red Alert. "And the team?" The medic paused at this question. "What has happened?"

Red Alert shook his head. "Echo has been taken by the humans. Trace is with Windcharger hoping to draw out Optiumus Prime."

"I had hoped not to hear that name again." Sonicblaze patted Red Alert on the arm as he staggered to his feet. "Thank you for taking over for medic."

"I can only do so much until Beaker is revived."

Sonicblaze took a look around the command center until his optics came upon Beltline. "By the Allspark, is he alive?"

"Barely, we need the Matrix of Leadership..."

Blade Runner came into the room with a loud huff. "That is just a myth spouted to us by Sentinel Prime in order to scare us."

Naito stepped into the room, dragging his damaged left leg. "If the story of the Primes are true, then Optimus might have it in his possession right now." He slumped down onto an available seat with a shake of his head. "We lost three more bots."

"Any word from Trace?" Asked Sonicblaze to nobody in particular.

Red Alert went to a computer, typed in a sequence then brought up a holo-image. "He's about three hours from here." He pointed to another signature several miles away. "And these are other spark signatures coming our way." His eyes got real wide. "Echo is with them!"

"Okay, all of you who are capable go out and get an Earth mode." Sonicblaze went to his sniper and crossed his arms. "Naito, you will remain on guard. Once the humans get close give them a warning shot."

**NEST Carrier**

Being in vehicle mode gave Bumblebee time to think on the events of last month. He had watched four of his close friends die in front of him and he did nothing. Why didn't he do something? How could he have led the Autobots to an ambush which in turn killed Que? Ratchet had said he did good, but if that was true then the old scientist would still be with them.

"You've been rather quiet, Bee. What's going on?" Lennox asked as he made his way to Bumblebee's side. "Listen, if it's about Chicago, there was nothing you could have done."

"I led them...into a trap." Said Bumblebee by scanning through and using different radio stations. "I should not have...went down wrong...street."

Lennox shook his head. "The Decepticons had patrols all throughout that city, you wouldn't have known where they were." He gave Bumblebee's hood a gentle pat. "You really proved yourself that day, Bee."

"Did I?" Bumblebee nudged Lennox with the driver's side door. "Can I get some...peace?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." Lennox took one last look at Bumblebee before heading towards Epps. "Thought you retired."

Epps gave Lennox a shrug as he checked his rifle. "Well, Chicago made me realize that retirement was whack." He motioned to the transformers around them, a huge smile on his face. "I miss these guys."

Lennox sat down next to his friend with a laugh. "Thought you enjoyed working with the Wreckers at NASA?"

"Yeah, it was all right but with the Xanthium gone there's really nothing to do." Epps took a deep breath before looking down at the new bars on his uniform. "Can't believe they made me a Major."

"You deserve it." Lennox looked at the other two Autobots, Sideswipe and Jolt who sat inside the plane then back at Bumblebee. "Bee hasn't been himself since Chicago...he blames himself for Que's death."

Epps shook his head. "He's young, unfortunately he'll probably see more of his friends die before this war is officially over."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**NEST Headquarters - Thirty Minutes Earlier**

Not being able to see has never dampened Echo's spirits, in fact even though he had been through many cruel experiments his attitude on life always remained upbeat. And while the team was away he decided to take the downtime to clean his rifle. Though he couldn't see it's components he knew each part by texture.

"So, what was life like on Cybertron for you?" Asked Ratchet.

Echo gave the Autobot medic a shrug. "Well, before I was taken by Shockwave I was a mining drone for several cycles. Really didn't know anything else other than what I was programmed to do." He smiled. "When I was taken captive by Shockwave they infused my spark with a dying Autobot's which in turn gave me life." He took a thin, metallic brush and used it to clean out the rifle's barrell. "In a way, I'm thankful for the Decepticons."

"But the experiments..."

"Were brutal, I know." Echo flexed his fingers wishing he could see them. "When they took out my optics I thought my life was done for, but ever since then I have learned to cope with my disability."

Optimus' spark appeared before, a beacon of light in an otherwise dark world. "You said your team has abilities that made them prime canditates for these experiments. Was it Sentinel that pushed for them or Shockwave?"

Echo put down the rifle barrell with a heavy sigh. "We all trusted Sentinel..." He picked up another part and began to clean it. "When Autobots began disappearing, none of us knew, not until Sonicblaze came back."

"And what happened then?"

"We began searching for those who went missing." Echo applied lubricant to several pieces of machinery before piecing it together. "Once we did, we deactivated their control harnesses and fled Cybertron. That was when Sentinel decided to flee with the pillars. He knew with us gone there was no hope for him or the Decepticons."

Optimus' spark showed sadness. "Many, including myself put trust in Sentinel. If I only knew what he did to you and your unit I would have never revived him."

Echo shook his head. "Do not blame yourself, Optimus. One should never look to the past, for it will only make you yearn for what you can never change. Instead set your mind to what lays in front of you, for that path has yet to be made."

**Chicago**

A loud shrill of an alarm woke Thomas from a restless sleep causing him to sit upright in bed. He quickly threw on some pants, his jacket and slipped on his boots all while men around him did the same. According to his brief NEST training anytime an alarm went off it only meant one thing, Decepticons.

"Four energon readings was spotted in Missouri, Kansas and Nebraska." Shouted Tyron 'Baby Face'Henderson as he came running to Thomas' bunk. "We're heading out in 1000 hours!"

"Did you say Missouri?"

Tyron's shoulders slumped as he shook his head. "I'm sure your brothers are okay."

Thomas took a deep breath as he tied up his boots. "I really hope so." He got up to button his jacket and to get his uniform in check before heading to the gym. "Where is Colonel Lennox?"

"Not sure, they don't tell me these things."

"Are the Autobots still here or are they with them?"

Tyron laughed. "Dude, you'll get all your answers in the gym." He gave Thomas' shoulder a slap as he waved towards the hallway. "Lets go!"

Thomas grabbed his helmet and all his gear including an M16 rifle and a portable energon detector before running to the gym. Once inside he noticed Dino standing at one end along with Prowl, both looking rather serious. The latter was a new Autobot arrival just two days on planet.

"It appears we have some Decepticons coming out of hiding!" Announced Prowl as he moved forward to get a look at all the human soldiers. "Energon detectors have been going off in Kansas City, Kansas and Missouri, along with Lincoln, Nebraska! I was told by Lennox that a team needs to go check these out!"

Dino pointed directly at Thomas. "Thomas, you'll be riding with me. The rest of ya know who you are so lets move out!"

**Kansas**

Lennox didn't care so much for the location, it was rather open with no cover to be found except for the occasional stalk of corn. He took one last look around before sending his team foward. Hopefully he could trust Echo and not suspect a trap waiting for them.

Sideswipe knelt down to study fresh tire tracks. "They've gotten Earth modes."

A loud rifle shot brought everybody to the ground, but Lennox didn't hear any of his men get shot. He took a long look around before raising his hands into the air.

"Don't shoot! Echo told us the coordinates!"

"Remain where you are!" Came a deep voice from in front of Lennox. "Sonicblaze is on his way out!"

Sideswipe let out a loud curse as he slowly got up. "Tell that traitor to get out here at once!"

A gray mid-sixties Impala came speeding out from an opening from within the ground. When it was only a hundred yards out it transformed to reveal a stocky robot. But something was different about him he almost appeared to be glowing.

"Sideswipe it has been awhile." The robot's voice held an air of authority to it. "And I did not desert the Autobots, I was taken as a slave by the Decepticons."

Another robot appeared before Lennox as though he had been hiding behind a wall. How was that possible? There was nothing there but corn stalks and sky.

"Where is Echo? What did you all do to him?" This new robot had a large rifle aimed towards the team. "Is Sentinel with you?"

Lennox slowly got to his feet, his eyes scanning between the two new robots. "Sentinel is dead along with Starscream, Megatron and Shockwave."

The bot's optics got real wide as he lowered his rifle. "By the Allspark...Who is running the Decepticons?"

"No one, they have scattered and formed small pockets throughout Earth." Explain Sideswipe. "We have teamed with the humans to help find them."

"Don't let your guard down, Naito!" Shouted the glowing bot. "If Mirror Blade is to find out that all the Decepticon leaders are dead then he will began to gather forces."

Jolt shook his head. "He is but one Decepticon out of many. How could he possilby make any difference?"

"You don't know Mirror Blade as we do." The bot pointed his rifle down at Lennox. "How can you trust something that is so weak?"

Epps shook his head. "I ain't liking these robots."

"Yeah, something about them doesn't sit right with me." He turned to Jolt who stood with his arms crossed. "Jolt, get the video camera. Hopefully Optimus can talk some sense into these bots!"

**Inside Unknown Autobot Shuttle**

The small room had a dim light that flickered on occasion to reveal a room full of various mechanical parts. Jeremy sat with his back against a wall with Phoenix next to him playing with what appeared to be a large gear. Trace had brought them back to his shuttle, led them into this room then locked the door behind him. And according to Jeremy's watch it has been over two hours since Trace had left them. How much longer will they have to wait?

Phoenix shook his head as he threw the gear down. "When can we get food?"

"Not real sure but hopefully soon." Jeremy's stomach let out a loud growl causing him to grimace. "I hate these machines...If it wasn't for them mom and dad would still be alive." He paused in his hand movements to let out a loud sigh of frustration. "Why here? Why our planet?"

"Not real sure, but at least they saved our planet from the Decepticons."

"And how many times do you think they'll have to do that?" He quickly got up and began to pound his fists against the door. "Let us out!"

When he got no response Jeremy began to slam his whole body against the door in the hopes it'll annoy the robots. It seemed to have worked since heavy footsteps made their way towards them.

The door hissed open revealing Trace, his one good optic staring down at them. "Come, Optimus wishes to see you."

Jeremy's heart jumped into his throat. "The Optimus Prime..."

The brother's followed the Autobot through the massive hallway, up a ramp and back into daylight. Jeremy slowly made his way towards a man wearing black military fatigues and a gentle smile.

"Name is Colonel Lennox, we are the NEST team." He shook both the brother's hands before waving towards a camera. "Optimus would like to see that you two are indeed unharmed and doing well."

When Jeremy moved in front of the camera he turned to see Phoenix being assisted by a medic. Knowing his brother was now in good hands he took a deep breath before talking.

"Optimus Prime, my brother and I are doing pretty good. Very hungry and thirsty but in good health."

"That is great to hear." Came a loud booming voice from speakers beside the camera. "After the team debriefs you, you two are free to go."

Jeremy shook his head. "No, for some reason our family has been drawn to you machines and I want to know why!" He could feel heat creeping up his neck as a month of emotions welled to the surface. "I lost my parents in Chicago! My brother is now part of your elite team." He began to pace back and forth. "They found one of you guys on our property which led to us being kidnapped!"

"Easy, I understand how you're feeling..."

"No you don't, you never will!" Phoenix came to Jeremy's side in the hopes of calming down his older brother but the latter pushed him away. "The only way to identify my parents was by some personal belongings." Tears began to stream down his face as his shoulders slumped forward. "They didn't have to die..."

Lennox went up to Jeremy, his face showing true concern. "I'm real sorry to hear about your loss." He put an arm around Jeremy's shoulder to direct him to a small, black vehicle. "We've lost a lot of close friends both human and Autobot a like."

Jeremy slowly nodded. "Yeah..." He wiped a hand across his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. "Thanks for helping us."

The glowing Autobot knelt down, his optics clicking as he blinked. "You humans are too emotional. Now, Colonel Lennox where is Echo?"

"With us." Came Prime's voice through the speakers. "Sonicblaze, we have the resources to help your team. If you come to Washington D.C. we can work something out."

Sonicblaze let out a deep, mechanical sigh. "Fine, we'll go but we're not joining your forces."

**Nebraska**

The sun was setting on the horizon as Mirror Blade sped down the highway towards Kansas City. Behind him five bots drove as vehicles and above were three others who had the forms of stealth jets. They had been in hiding for over sixty years in the hopes that Echo would resurface. And now that he has, it was a race to see who could control him first.

"Mirror Blade, I have tapped into the military lines." Said Tilt, his communication officer. "Unfortunately this NEST team has encrypted their work and it'll take me days to figure out the codes."

"Do not worry, Tilt. We know they will be traveling through Kansas City with a convoy of Sonicblaze's team." Mirror Blade revved the engine of his nineteen-seventy's Challenger alt-mode and sped past a slow driver. "Send a call to all remaining Decepticons and have them meet us there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kansas City**

By the time they had reached Kansas City it was getting dark and for Sonicblaze, that meant being in an unfamiliar enviroment with low energon. Because of his extra reserves he needed much more fuel than most his size. Wonder if the human's gas was fit enough for a Cybertronian?

In front of him was Trace, his tail lights blinking on as the light faded from the sky. Trace had changed his alt-mode from the old pick-up to a Plymouth Roadrunner, a much better form for the bot. In fact, it seemed most of Sonicblaze's team decided on using American muscle for their vehiculer modes. The only one who didn't was Windcharger, who chose a Maxximus G-Force.

They were actually in downtown when the convoy decided to stop for a break. Lennox got out of Bumblebee, stretched his arms to the sky then made his way to Sonicblaze who sat at the end.

"Okay, this gas station has the proper fuel for the Autobots." Lennox shook his head as he ran a hand down his face. "Unfortunately we've really have never had this many of you guys before. Not real sure how much he has in the reserves."

"How is the rest of my team?"

"The planes should be touching down at NEST in another hour. Your wounded and weak will be taken care of, you can count on that." He shook his head. "Sorry we didn't have more room for ya guys."

"Not a problem."

Lennox pointed a finger at Trace who carried the human brothers. "Trace seems to have grown attached to the brothers. You know why that is?"

"Trace does, what Trace wants to do." Sonicblaze's mind flashed back to when he saw the Autobot fighting in the gladitor pits back on Cybetron. "He doesn't put a lot of trust in people, but when he does you know he'll be a friend for life."

**XXXX**

Thanks to Delta's energon cloaking technology, Mirror Blade's team was able to drive right pass the group as they sat at a gas station. He wanted to attack right then and there, but if Mirror Blade did he would bring unwanted attention. Instead he scanned each vehicle signature and kept them in his database.

"Mirror Blade, no other Decepticons wanted to risk coming out in the open so soon after Chicago." Delta reported.

"Figures as much, those cowards." Mirror Blade decided to pull onto the side of the road to wait for the rest of his team. "We will have to wait for the best oppurtunity, when NEST is least expecting it."

**Washington D.C.**

The call came over the loud speaker that the planes carrying the injured from Sonicblaze's team were now arriving. Optimus Prime quickly made his way out to the airfield just as the first team was landing. According to Lennox the three planes carried Autobots; Beltline, Blade Runner, Beaker, Perceptor and Mimic along with several dead bodies Sonicblaze said to harvest for spare parts.

"Okay, I want the critical out first." Ratchet ordered as he made his way to Optimus' side. "Wreckers, help me carry them inside!"

Leadfoot ran past them towards the first plane. "Ya heard Ratchet, lets go!"

The first bot out was Beltline, a tiny robot with large shoulder cannons. Burns covered most of his protoform body, some so deep it might take months for nano-bots to repair. Should Optimus really revive this bot? What life could he really have?

"By the Allspark..." Ratchet put a hand on Beltline's chest and shook his head. "He's still alive." He snapped his fingers then pointed towards the hanger. "Get him inside now!"

As Optimus followed the team inside he opened his spark chamber to release the Matrix of Leadership. But as he got closer to the Autobot he quickly noticed a dilemma. Large, thick tubes came down from it's shoulder cannons and into the spark chamber.

Ratchet shook his head as he studied what caught Optimus' attention. "I've never seen anything like it before, but it has the hallmarks of Shockwave written all over it."

The medic waved for Optimus to come closer and by doing so the Matrix jumped out of the leader's hands and molded itself into the Autobot's spark cavity.

"Beltline!" Echo came crashing forward, with a look of horror on his face. "Optimus, what have ya done?"

Before Optimus could respond Beltline let out a blood-curdling scream as his whole body jumped from the table. Unsure of what was going on Optimus stepped back until he was against Echo's large frame.

Echo pushed past Optimus to go towards Beltline who appeared to be arming his shoulder cannons. "Beltline, it is me, Echo." The sniper spoke in his native tongue as he took hold of his friend's hand. "Do not fear, you are no longer with Shockwave."

Beltline seemed to settle down, his left hand going towards his chest. "The Matrix of Leadership, is real?" He looked down at his protoform then dropped his head back down onto the table. "Glad to see you made it, Echo."

Optimus Prime went to Beltline's side with a smile on his face. "Welcome to Earth, you are currently at NEST Headquarters, a place we call home." The Matrix slowly floated out from Beltline's chest, reforming itself as it settled back into Optimus' hand. "The rest of your team should be here shortly."

Ratchet shook his head. "Beltline, your burns are severe." He waved for the Wreckers to come forward to help him once again. "Carry him over to the infirmary and be careful that you don't cause him anymore damage."

**On the Road**

It was odd not driving even though he was sitting behind the steering wheel. Jeremy stretched his arms then turned his attention to Phoenix who appeared to be taking a nap. Wonder what his brother thought about this whole situation? Ever since their parents death Phoenix has been anti-Autobot. And yet, here he was sitting inside his enemy heading towards their main command post in Washington D.C.

"I've been researching on American Sign Language." Said Trace as he pulled in behind Bumblebee. "It is actually a beautiful and complex language."

Jeremy shook his head. "When Phoenix was little he kept having ear infections, really bad ones. Then one day an infection set in...causing him to go completely deaf."

"I am sorry to hear of that." Trace let out a deep, mechanical sigh before talking. "Echo, the bot that you found on your property had his optics taken out and since then, it's been rather difficult for him to get around."

"Ow, how does he drive around?"

"He doesn't, he is a flyer. He uses echolocation kind of like your bat species does here."

Phoenix slowly sat up with a yawn. "Are we going to stop for the night?"

Jeremy was about to interpet for Trace, but the Autobot beat him to it by answering Phoenix by using text on his windshield. ** No, we don't need sleep so we're pulling an all nighter.**

A look of confusion spread across Phoenix's face. "How do you know sign?"

**I've been doing a lot of research. **Text Trace.

Phoenix gave Trace a nod as he snuggled into the passenger seat with a smile on his face. Though the Autobot seemed to be tough with all his scars and missing eye, he was actually quite kind. Wonder if all other Autobots were like him?

**XXXX**

Above the NEST team Delta flew high enough to stay off of human radar but low enough to keep an optic on the convoy below him. Though he wore the Decepticon badge he started his life as a simple Autobot scientist working under Sentinel Prime. That all changed when he was taken captive by Shockwave and forced to do experiments on his fellow Autobots that drove him slightly mad.

After several lunar cycles under Shockwave's command Delta allowed his control harness to fully take over his mind. Soon after, he was considered by many a prodigy of Shockwave's. Both he and Delta had the same ideas when it came to experimentations so when the Decepticon scientist left for Earth, he put Delta in charge.

Delta saw two of his prisoners below him; Sonicblaze and Naito. A smile crept across his face as he remembered their loud screams as he altered their bodies into what the Decepticons wanted them to become. Wonder if they still fear him?

And now here he was following one of his former prisoners/experiments in the hopes of gaining power over Echo. If they were able to put a control harness on the sniper then the Decepticons would have the upper-hand.

"How is your energon reserves, Delta?"

Delta banked left in order to feel the sun warming his armor. "I can go for three more days, Mirror Blade."

"Very well. Hopefully other Decepticons will soon follow us."

"Do not worry, if our idea works we will have full control of the Autobots and humans by this time next year."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Later That Night**

Being in command of the NEST Team it was Lennox's job to register the new Transformers into the NBE database. Each bot will have photos taken of them in both robot and vehicle mode along with any weapons they might have on them. It was a tedious process but it made the government happy.

Sergeant James Morrow, NEST's official photographer was currently snapping shots of Perceptor, an Autobot whose intelligence could almost rival Sentinel Prime's. But when the war began on Cybertron he put away his beakers for a sniper rifle. Wonder if he'll return to being a scientist since he is now back with Optimus Prime?

As for the human civilians they were currently being debriefed by Director Mearing. Apparently Trace grew to like the two men and now wanted them to stay at NEST until further notice. Not sure how Mearing will take to that, especially since it was an unknown Autobot giving the order.

Lennox leaned against the plexiglass window of the observation room then checked his watch. It has been too long since he's been home with his family and was due for a much needed vacation. Wonder if Epps could manage things while he was away?

Epps came into the room with two cups of coffee and handed one to Lennox. "Will, what do you think about these new Transformers?"

"Not sure, they seem a bit on edge." Lennox took a sip of the refreshing, dark liquid then sat down on an available chair. "This team fled Cybertron not because of the lack of energon but what was done to them." He took a look out the window to see Sergeant Morrow taking pictures of Naito. "If any of these Transformers get that harness thing on them..."

"I see what your saying, but I highly doubt that Sonicblaze character would want his team in hiding." Epps shook his head as he stared out the window. "The dude is like a giant glow stick!"

Lennox chuckled. "Yeah, he kind of sticks out, doesn't he? Wonder how high his radiation levels are?" He took a deep breath as his eyes went to his wedding band. "Rob, I'm going to take a month off to be with family. You think you can handle things here?"

Epps gave Lennox a big smile. "You know I can."

**XXXX**

After a long and an uneventful flight, Thomas Barnheart found himself inside NEST headquarters where he was greeted with a scene that got his jaw to drop. The Autobot forces have literally tripled their numbers since his deployment to Chicago but that wasn't what shocked him. There, standing next to a lime green Transformer was his two younger brothers.

He ran to Jeremy and gave him a big hug. "What are you two doing here?"

Jeremy pointed to the Transformer standing next to him, a big smile on his face. "Trace sort of kidnapped us, but everything is cool now."

Thomas studied Trace's face wondering what had happened to his right eye and why he had it covered with what appeared to be part of his helmet? He also had numerous scars on his armor, some rather deep and looked painful. Did he not feel them?

"How is the farm clean up coming along?"

"The farm is currently under government watch since we found Echo near the old well system." Jeremy pointed to a matte black Transformer who was much larger than Optimus Prime. "From what we gather he's a walking weapon that the Decepticons want to control."

Trace nodded in agreement. "Echo has a special ability that allows him to see sparks, which makes him one accurate sniper."

"But, haven't most of the Decepticons gone into hiding?"

"Yes, but Mirror Blade will coax them out." Trace opened his palm in order to display a holo-image of a silver robot. "He is Mimic's brother and like him, his spark is unstable. He lives for the kill, but doesn't like to run into a situation without knowing the outcome."

A small, red robot came up to them with a smile on his face. "Perceptor brought some of that energon drink with him. We don't have much left but it'll be good to wind down after the day we had."

Loud footsteps brought everyone's attention to Optimus Prime whose right arm sat in a strange, metallic sling. His face told all in the room that something weighed heavy on his mind.

"Sonicblaze, until we know what Mirror Blade is up to, I would prefer to have your team stay here or at Diego Garcia."

Sonicblaze shook his head. "No, I prefer to stay at our shuttle." He pointed a finger to the humans. "I do not trust the fleshlings!"

Dino came up to Sonicblaze, blades out and at his side. "Those 'fleshlings' are friends of ours!"

A loud screech brought everybody's attention to Ratchet who had been working on a Transformer named, Mimic. Thomas instinctively reached for the rifle slung across his back and made his way towards the commotion. As he got nearer he could see Mimic being held down by the three Wreckers all of whom appeared to have damage to their faces.

"Bloody hell he is strong!" Roadbuster let out a loud curse as Mimic swiped at his face with a bladed weapon very similar to Dino's. "I thought he was on your team, Sonicblaze!"

Sonicblaze motioned for Perceptor then made his way to Mimic's side. He spoke in a language Thomas heard only from Decepticons but knew it to be the Transformer's native tongue. His fingers clenched and unclenched around the barrel, his heart running so fast he thought it would explode.

The large, black Transformer made his way to Thomas' side and shook his head. "Do not be afraid, human."

Thomas slowly allowed his body to relax but he still kept his guard up. "What is wrong with him?"

"We rescued him from the Decepticon prisons right before we left Cybertron." Echo once again shook his head, his face showing deep sorrow. "We have no idea what he has been through while under their control."

**XXXX**

It saddened Optimus Prime to see what the Decepticons had done to his brethren while he was away. Wonder if there was more like them or if this was it? As he looked around he studied each new Autobot wondering if any will join his team.

Perceptor came up to him with a big smile on his face. "Ratchet told me about your arm." He shrugged and held up a transforming cog. "This might be a little small, but it'll do in a pinch."

Optimus shook his head. "You should worry about the others well-being, not mine." He gently rubbed his damaged right arm knowing it may be some time before he regained full use of it. "How long do you think it'll take for Beltline to be fully operational?"

"The little bot is much tougher than most give him credit for." Perceptor went to a small barrel, popped the lid open then dipped a large can into a glowing, blue liquid. "This is the way we Wreckers like to calm down after a rough day." He handed the can to Optimus so he can get himself some of the liquid. "I call it, Methanol."

Roadbuster, whose face had been cut by one of Mimic's blades approached the barrel with a huge smile on his face. "Perceptor, I bloody love you." He grabbed an old coffee can from a nearby table, poured out the contents and used it to drink from. "Ah yeah, that's the stuff."

Optimus sniffed the Methanol before taking a careful sip of the liquid. As it went down his throat it burned causing him to cough. This got a laugh from all the Wreckers and Autobots in the room, a sound Optimus hadn't heard in a long time.

The Autobot leader took another drink before passing the cup to Sideswipe. "Just make sure you guys don't drink too much of that stuff. We have to be on alert for whenever Mirror Blade does decide to come out of hiding."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Three Months Later**

For the last several weeks the new Autobots had problems adjusting to Optimus Prime's leadership. Neither of them had respect for the commander which led to several vocal and physical arguments. In one instant Sideswipe was actually put into the infirmary after having a confrontation with Naito. This irritated Lennox who had hoped Sonicblaze's team would join NEST.

Currently he sat on a table bouncing a rubber band ball from hand to hand. In front of him, in vehicle mode was Optimus Prime. He could tell the Autobot commander was rather frustrated at Sonicblaze and his apparent lack of respect for all in NEST.

Epps sat down at the table with a loud sigh and shook his head. "It's been three months, you think Sonicblaze will ever work with us?"

Lennox shook his head. "They're different..." His gaze shifted to Beltline who was still being treated for severe burns caused when his shuttle crash landed to Earth. "Maybe it's because of their past and what another Prime did to them."

Blade Runner came into the hanger, his large sword slung across his back as though he was ready for battle. He took one look at Lennox, let out a loud huff then proceeded to head towards his side of the hanger. The older Transformer reminded Lennox so much of Ironhide it was almost eerie.

"Things have been way too quiet out there. You think this Mirror Blade is really planning something?"

"Not real sure, but seeing as ten people in Nebraska reported their cars missing at the same time is too much of a coincidence." Lennox stared at the energon tanks stored near the back wall of the hanger. "If that is true, Mirror Blade has developed a way to live on gasoline."

Epps shook his head. "Then why wait now. Why not do something before Optimus Prime came to Earth and Megatron came out of his slumber?"

"He's a thinker, not a doer." Both men looked up to see Echo standing before them, his tall frame nearly blocking out all light from behind him. "Unlike Mimic, who is a bit irrational his brother will wait until the perfect opportunity arises. With Megatron, Starscream and Sentinel now gone that time has come." He shook his head. "And with Delta on their team I fear they have developed a way to thrive off of the fuel found on Earth."

"Where the hell did you come from?" Epps did a quick look around the hanger before bringing his attention back to the large Transformer. "While you're at base we might just have to put some bells on you."

Lennox rolled his eyes, jumped off the table and made his way to Perceptor's work station. "Who is this Delta you all keep talking about?"

Perceptor put down his tools before bringing his attention to the humans. "He was the prodigy of Shockwave. Back when he was an Autobot he and I worked in the same lab. Lets just say his smarts could be why Mirror Blade was able to hide himself for so many years."

A loud commotion brought everybody's attention to the Autobot training area. Soon Lennox heard the all too familiar sound of metal hitting metal. Wonder who was fighting this time?

"You take that back!" It was Bumblebee's radio speak and he didn't sound too happy. "Ratchet...doing...best he can!"

Optimus Prime quickly transformed and ran towards the two Autobots who were fighting. "Break it up you two!"

By the time Lennox made it to the fight, everybody in the hanger was now watching. Great, this was not the way to boost morale.

"Okay, you two break it up!" Shouted Optimus, his voice booming over the commotion. "We're all part of the same team, so lets start acting like it!"

"We are not the same team!" Mimic stepped up to Optimus, his blue optics flaring with anger. "Sonicblaze is our commander, not you!"

Optimus shook his head as he stabbed a finger into Mimic's chest. "You've crossed the line, Mimic. Wreckers, put him in the brig."

"What!" Mimic began to fight Roadbuster and Topspin as they took hold of his arms. "You can't do this! Sonicblaze, do something!"

Sonicblaze stepped up to Optimus, a scowl on his face. "You do not order my men around!" His body began to glow brighter causing all who knew him to take a step back. "Now, you better release Mimic now."

"Sonicblaze, calm down!" Blade Runner pushed his way past Optimus to get to Sonicblaze. "Please, before it gets too late."

"No, they need to learn that we are different from them!"

Blade Runner let out a loud yell before slamming a fist into Sonicblaze's face. The Autobot's optics blinked several times before he slumped to the ground.

Roadbuster released his hold on Mimic, confusion evident on his face. "Why the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"Because if I didn't, he would have killed everybody within ten miles of this place." Blade Runner bent down, scooped Sonicblaze into arms then went up to Optimus. "Shockwave placed an EMP device into his chest cavity. Any time he experiences intense emotions like stress or anger, it'll go off."

Epps hands went into the air, his eyes wide at the news. "Whoa, why weren't we told about this before?"

Mimic shrugged away from Topspin so he could follow Blade Runner towards their side of the hanger. Neither answered Epps question which worried Lennox. Why wouldn't they tell anybody about Sonicblaze's ability? Why keep it a secret?

**XXXX**

As Sonicblaze's team took care of him, Optimus Prime went over to Ratchet and Beaker who was working on Beltline. Thanks to a unique nano-bot treatment created by Preceptor the young Autobot's burns were healing rather nicely. Soon he'll be in full working order and able to rejoin his team.

Ratchet shook his head as he applied a metal mesh to Beltline's chest armor. "What is wrong with your commander?"

Beltline let out a sigh, his optics showing deep sadness. "He killed a whole platoon of Autobots, leaving one sole survivor..."

"You." Optimus finished for Beltline. "But how did you live?"

"Wish I knew." Beltline's good hand went to his spark cavity, his fingers gently tracing the tubes that came out of it. "But it led to this."

Optimus Prime massaged the back of his neck before turning his attention to Sonicblaze who was slowly coming to. Why make this elite force of Autobots? What was the Decepticons plans for them?

An alarm began to sound throughout the base causing all who knew its meaning to look at each other. Optimus Prime quickly made his way to the command center to see Lennox standing on the catwalk with Director Mearing beside him.

"An energon detector in Kansas City has just gone off!" Director Mearing went towards a large screen showing the exact location of all the sensors on a satellite image. "Optimus, I want your team to check it out! As for Sonicblaze," She paused to bring her attention to the group of Autobots who stood away from the others. "Because of your actions for the last few months I want your team to stay here until further notice."

Sonicblaze shook his head. "I will not follow your orders, human."

Director Mearing didn't look at all happy and Optimus knew she was about to have it out with Sonicblaze. Ever since she met the young commander she never did like him.

"While you and your team is with NEST, you will follow _our_ rules!"

"We have never been part of this group of yours and never will be."

"Then why come here in the first place?"

Sonicblaze pointed a finger at Echo. "Him." He then turned his attention to Optimus. "I can't believe you allow these humans to run your team."

Optimus ran a hand down his face frustrated that Sonicblaze was actually trying to argue during an emergency. "Listen, lets just put this aside for now. We have an alarm in Kansas City we need to take care of."

Lennox nodded in agreement as he held a remote towards the television. "Sonicblaze, since Trace and Windcharger are in Kansas City as guardians I would like for them to check out what is really going on."

Sonicblaze nodded his head. "Fine, we'll help out but just this once."

**Kansas City**

Even though Jeremy Barnheart got to meet the Autobots his life was still rather uneventful. After the government released the farm he once again started to get it ready for sale. With Phoenix's help they managed to clear most of the overgrown brush making the farm presentable again. Now all they had to do was hold an estate sale to get rid of most of the items that had been left.

Right now, Jeremy found himself going through the small shack in the backyard seeing if there was anything of value hidden inside. Most of what he found was old tools that were so rusty he couldn't even figure out what they were. After chucking those in a scrap metal bin he went back for the salvageable items.

As he was digging through a milk crate of tractor parts he heard the all too familiar footsteps of Trace. Ever since their meeting, Trace has not left the brother's sides. In fact, Sonicblaze assigned him and Windcharger as guardians in the hopes they could keep an eye out for Mirror Blade. So far things have been quiet but that could all change by tomorrow.

Jeremy came out of the shack with a dried up garden hose and chucked it in the trash bin. "What's going on?"

Trace knelt to get a better look at Jeremy, his one good optic showing concern. "An energon signal went off near Kansas City. Sonicblaze would like for Windcharger and I to go check it out."

"You think it might be Mirror Blade?"

"I know for a fact that it is." Trace took a deep breath before standing back up to his full height. "I would like for you two to come with us."

"I'll go but I'm not real sure about Phoenix. Ever since our parents died in Chicago its been tough for him to accept you guys as allies."

Trace nodded. "Understandable, but I am not wanting to leave you two here alone."

"Why is that?"

"Because I do not trust Mirror Blade's actions. You and Phoenix are close to me and he might already know that. He might do something to you two in the hopes of drawing the Autobots out."

Jeremy shook his head. "Exactly what you did to get NEST to Kansas City." He took a deep breath, pulled off his work gloves then used a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. "When do we leave?"

**Nebraska**

Inside an old cement mine, which had been laboriously converted through the years to a base of sorts, Mirror Blade's team ready themselves for battle.

Mirror Blade stood in front of a large computer monitor so he could study the enemy named, NEST. According to reports, NEST was a highly functional, secretive human organization that had partnered with the Autobots. Which meant that the flesh bags now knew how to fight Cybertronian life forms.

"Commander Mirror Blade, everyone is ready to move out." Said Throttle, a young Decepticon who had joined his forces just cycles before leaving Cybertron. "Delta is now over Kansas City to carry out stage one."

"Thank you, Throttle." Mirror Blade switched to internal comm-links. "Delta, is the team in place?"

"Yes, we are ready to move when you give the word, Commander."

An evil smile spread across Mirror Blade's face as he switched to a live bird's-eye view of downtown Kansas City. "Tell the forces to begin, but don't do anything drastic. This is only to shake things up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kansas City**

It took Trace and Windcharger only twenty minutes to reach the first energon signal which was located just outside downtown. As they approached all were aware of how quiet the roads were. There was no traffic to be seen, it was as though the humans were already in hiding.

Jeremy leaned forward to get a better view through the windshield. "Something isn't right. Where are all the vehicles?"

"I'm not detecting any Decepticon signatures." Trace did another brief scan just to be sure and still got nothing. "Windcharger, you got anything?"

"Not yet, all is quiet."

Trace took a deep breath as he parked in front of an abandoned building. "Something isn't right, but I can't figure it out." His attention went to a late-model Chevy Corvette sitting in an empty parking lot. "Windcharger, you see that yellow car?"

"Yeah, I do." Trace could see Windcharger drive by the vehicle then abruptly stop. "Trace, it has Nebraska tags!"

"Slag it!" Trace sprang open the driver's side door so Jeremy could get out. "Let NEST know that there are Decepticons within the city limits!"

The yellow Corvette transformed into a Decepticon named, Torsion. Trace knew Torsion, in fact both had fought in the gladiatorial pits back on Cybertron. Of course they never met in the fights, for if they did one of them would be dead.

"Trace! What a surprise to see you!" Said Torsion in their native tongue. "I have heard you are an excellent fighter! Now is the time to prove it!"

After Jeremy jumped out of Trace he frantically looked around for Phoenix who had been with Windcharger. He eventually spotted his brother running between two parked cars, away from the Autobot who had transformed into his robotic form. Right next to him was Frankie, who never left Phoenix's side when they were out in public.

"Frankie, over here!" The dog brought his attention to Jeremy then gently nipped at Phoenix's shin. "Good boy! Bring him here!"

Once his brother was safe in the doorway Jeremy decided to take video of the Transformers with his cell phone. It was so he had something to remember today's events by, a log for history. And with Trace and Windcharger living with them for the last several weeks he has already compiled several gigabytes of files.

Trace shook his head as he brought out his bow and arrows, a weapon even humans considered primitive. "Stand down, Torsion."

"Never!" Two rifles emerged from Torsion's thighs as though they were just another part of his body. "You need to stand down before I kill the humans!"

Windcharger's hands began to hum and glow an electric blue color as he advanced towards Torsion. Jeremy could see the Decepticon actually levitating as though it was being pulled by something.

"Trace, do something! I can't hold him all day!"

Trace armed his bow with a metallic arrow, aimed and released sending the projectile straight into the Decepticon's chest. Torsion dropped to the ground, still alive but in a lot of pain. Windcharger's shoulders relaxed as he shook the glow from his hands.

"Surely that wasn't all of them."

Trace took a quick look around the area before lowering his bow. "No, but the others must be in hiding."

Jeremy slowly crept out from the doorway unsure if the fight was really over. His eyes shifted over to Torsion to see that the Transformer was now lying still. Was he dead?

A loud rumble brought Jeremy's attention to the highway off ramp just in time to see a large pickup barreling towards them. Trace quickly took aim and let an arrow fly which pierced the vehicle's radiator.

The truck transformed into a large robot, about the size of Ratchet and skidded to a stop. "Trace, I'll get you for that!"

"Axle, why am I not surprised to see you here."

Jeremy quickly looked at Phoenix to sign, "We should stay here until NEST arrives."

Phoenix nodded his approval, "Why only two of them?"

A loud clang brought Jeremy's attention back to the Transformers in time to see Trace fighting it out with Axle. Though Trace was much smaller than the Decepticon he was proving why he was chosen to fight in the gladiatorial pits. Each time Axle hit Trace, the latter seemed to strike back that much harder.

Windcharger ran towards the brothers with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, lets get you out of here."

"And what about Trace?"

"Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself." Windcharger transformed into his alternate form, a red and silver Maxximus G-Force. "Come on, before Torsion wakes up!"

**NEST C-17**

As the plane made its way to Missouri, Bumblebee sat in his vehicle mode next to Dino who was still partnered up with Thomas Barnheart. Seeing his fellow Autobots with humans made him miss Sam's company. Wonder what he was doing right now?

In front of him sat Prowl in robot form, a holographic pad in his hand. Having the Autobot strategist on their side was a huge plus and in way he has taken over as second-in-command. Today was Prowl's first mission without Optimus in the field with him, hopefully he can prove his skills to the team.

Prowl took a deep breath and shook his head. "Something doesn't feel right to me." He tapped a finger against his chin as he went over the file. "So far there are reports of two Decepticons. Maybe this isn't Mirror Blade but just a pocket of holdouts."

Lennox who had been checking his weapon gave the strategist a shrug. "Sonicblaze did say that Mirror Blade is a thinker and not a doer. Maybe he's putting feelers out, see how we respond."

Thomas, who had been promoted to Sergeant First Class nodded at Lennox's statement. "He very well could be. If you want, Dino and I can go in first to see how severe the situation really is."

"Might just do that." Lennox put a hand to his ear piece, nodded then gave all in the plane a big smile. "Looks like Trace and Windcharger have the situation under control."

Bumblebee didn't know why Lennox trusted the new Autobots especially since they refused any commands from Optimus Prime. All they seem to do was fight and put down any who cared about the humans.

A loud explosion rocked the plane causing all inside to tense up. Lennox shook his head as the plane began to shudder.

"Heads up team! We might be going down!"

**XXXX**

Within minutes of the call, Echo was in the air making his way towards the NEST plane. He knew the attack was a lure to get him out of hiding and was frustrated that it had worked. But if he didn't do something soon many will perish and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Lennox, I'm about three hundred clicks out!"

"That's too far!" The human let out a grunt as a scream could be heard over the comm-link. "They've hit us again, fire has broken out!"

"Got it, I'm on my way!"

Echo pushed himself to his limits knowing that it'll deplete his energon reserves that much faster. Within ten minutes he began to detect spark signatures which told him he was in range for his weapons. He slowed down, banked to the left then took aim at the first Decepticon signature.

"Dear Primus, forgive me for what I'm about to do." Prayed Echo.

He fired a rocket and watched it's heat signature go straight towards the Transformer. The Decepticon exploded in mid-air sending shrapnel flying in several different directions. Echo watched as another spark signature began to spiral out of control, straight towards the ground.

"Two bogies are down, only one to go!" Echo's voice faded as he recognized the chaotic spark of Mirror Blade. "Lennox, it's Mirror Blade!"

**XXXX**

Inside the plane Lennox made his way to Private James Roberts who had been burned when an explosion tore through the side of the plane. The young soldier was shaking as he dropped a burned hand on top of Lennox's. Robert whispered a few words before going completely still.

Lennox took a deep breath, gently ran a hand over Roberts' eyes to close them then stood back up. Though he has seen many men and women die since the war broke out, it still tore him up inside. If only there was something else he could have done to help them.

"He is at peace now." It was O'Riley, Lennox's lieutenant. "Come, we need to prepare ourselves to jump."

"Lennox, you're not going to believe this." Said Stevens over the comms as the plane began to level itself. "Echo took out the remaining bogie and is currently guiding us to the ground."

When the plane eventually landed it was rough, but thanks to Echo it wasn't a crash. Lennox pulled off his helmet, gave Bumblebee a slap on the leg then made his way to the emergency exit. Once outside he nearly collapsed, thankful to be back on the ground. Instead Lennox held himself together knowing if his team saw him break down then it'll lower moral.

His attention went to Echo who was standing off to the side with his arms crossed and his head down. Wonder if he was all right?

"Echo, you okay?"

Echo brought his head up and nodded. "Yes, I will be fine." He pointed to the plane, his facing showing deep sadness. "I saw that a human had passed on."

"Yeah...Roberts was a good kid."

"You feel something for him."

Lennox took a look at his right hand which still had Roberts blood on it before answering Echo. "He was under my command..."

Echo knelt down and gently laid a hand on Lennox's shoulder. "Unfortunately war has it's price. For the survivors it can be hell, but if you let it eat at you then you will just turn into a person that you will hate."

"Guess your right." Lennox patted the large, gray hand with a smile on his face. "Thanks for saving us out there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**NEST Headquarters - Three Days Later**

When Jeremy woke up, at first he didn't know where he was but slowly the past few days came back to him. He was currently bunking with Phoenix inside the barracks at NEST Headquarters, the only civilians able to do so since Sam Witwicky. Wonder how long they'll be able to stay here?

Jeremy reached for his phone, which he had sat on the small nightstand and checked the time. Seeing it was only seven made him groan in frustration. Ever since he left the farm he had gotten use to sleeping well past ten but as of late he's been waking up earlier and earlier.

A light knock came on the door before it opened to reveal Thomas. "Wake up bro! You're going to miss breakfast."

"Where is Phoenix?"

"He's finishing his run and will meet us in the mess hall."

"All right, I'll see ya in twenty minutes."

After taking a quick shower Jeremy made his way to the mess hall hoping there was still some food left. He managed to get the last of the eggs, some bacon and a few slices of toast with a large glass of apple juice on the side. When he sat down with his brothers he noticed that Phoenix had cut his hair.

"Why the buzz cut?" Jeremy signed.

Phoenix gave him a shrug. "Why not? Besides, Trace is asking for me to be his human partner."

"But you're deaf, the military will never accept you."

"You think I'm useless, don't you!" Phoenix signed rather angrily making it a bit difficult for Jeremy to understand him. "Well, I'm not and I will prove that to you!"

"Thomas, do something or our brother is going to get killed." Jeremy said.

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm right here! Talk to me, not him!"

"Phoenix, NEST is a hard core unit and you have to prove yourself in the military before you're accepted." Thomas shook his head as he threw down his fork. "I'm sorry, but with your deafness no branch will take you in."

Their younger brother stood up, threw his napkin on his unfinished breakfast and stormed out of the room. Jeremy felt sorry for Phoenix since for his whole life he was made to think he couldn't do certain things. That was why their parents got him Frankie in the hopes it'll help with his independence.

Thomas wiped his face, took a drink of juice then pushed his plate away. "Trace is only making it difficult for him since there is no way Colonel Lennox will allow Phoenix to go out in the field."

Jeremy picked at his eggs suddenly not hungry. "Yeah but he's been wanting to do something normal all his life."

"I know." Thomas took a deep breath then smiled at Jeremy. "Hey, you want to go on patrol with me?"

"I guess. Just wish Phoenix could join us."

**XXXX**

It had been three days since the scuffle in Kansas City and so far no other Decepticon activity had been reported. Optimus Prime couldn't figure out why Mirror Blade would send a team for a distraction in order to attack the C-17. Unless it was to draw Echo out, which did work but nobody attempted to take him prisoner.

A sharp pain brought him back to the present where Ratchet, with Beaker's help was repairing the final part of his damaged arm. Thanks to Perceptor, Optimus was able to use a temporary transforming cog until a new one was made.

"Okay, looks pretty good." Ratchet gently attached Optimus' arm, making sure all the connections were made before snapping the armor back on. "How does it feel?"

Optimus slowly rotated the arm surprised to feel fluid movement after months of having barely any. He gave his medic a nod of approval as he stood from the examine chair.

"Thanks to the both of you." Optimus flexed his hand knowing it'll take some time for all the connections to work. "How is Beltline?"

Ratchet took a deep breath as his attention went to the young robot who laid on another examine chair. "Thanks to Perceptor, he is doing amazingly well."

"That's good to hear." Optimus brought his attention to Mimic who was currently being worked on by the Autobot scientist. "What's going on over there?"

"Apparently he is having feedback from the harness that is implanted at the base of his neuro-processor. And according to Perceptor, Shockwave has improved it to where if you remove the device it'll kill the host."

Optimus made his way to Mimic so he could see the harness for himself. It took him several seconds to spot the device which had latched onto Mimic's spine.

Perceptor shook his head. "I have never seen this type before." He shone a light onto a trail of small wires that seemed to have grown into Mimic's neuro-processor. "I can cut the connection but each time I do the harness regenerates."

"What are you telling me?" Said Mimic.

"The harness, though not sentient is alive. It is acting more like a parasite but instead of draining a Transformer of energon, it takes over their minds."

Mimic let out a sigh of disgust as he reached for his helmet. "So what you are telling me is that I will be fighting this thing for as long as I live?"

"Correct. But I am trying to come up with something that will kill the device without harming the host. All I need is time."

"Until then, I might just go crazy? Great." Mimic put his helmet on which made a loud hiss as it reconnected to the Autobot's body. "What now?"

Optimus let out a loud sigh. "Unless something else comes up, you train."

**Nebraska**

Though he had gotten injured during the skirmish, Mirror Blade accomplished what he had wanted to do. Thanks to Delta they were able to analyze NEST and now knew what has to be done. All he had to do was take the form of a trusted Autobot.

Delta limped into the command center with a holographic pad in his hands. "Our best option is for you to take the form of Bumblebee." He went to the main command center to type in some information. "Optimus Prime and the humans trust him, which means it should be easy for you to infiltrate NEST."

"But we will have to kidnap or kill the Autobot which means we need to make a trip to Washington D.C."

"Correct, but right now our team is down a few soldiers and will need some time to fully recover."

Mirror Blade brought up his team's status on the computer then gave Delta a nod. "I will go alone and began reconnaissance."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"Considering our other options, yes. You will be in charge until further notice."

**NEST Headquarters**

Since he was still the youngest Autobot in the team Bumblebee had a lot to learn. Today he was partnered up with Mimic who would be teaching him boxing and throwing skills. It seemed odd that he was being taught by an Autobot who wasn't really part of his team.

"So, you're younger than Beltline?" Bumblebee nodded. "Well, hopefully you'll be able to keep up." Mimic brought his hands up in a boxing position. "Okay, lets began."

For the next two hours Bumblebee was taught how to box in a way that was both aggressive and fluid at the same time. After they went through the hand techniques Mimic began on the throws. And as Mimic put Bumblebee through the paces, the latter grew to respect his teacher.

"You're doing rather good."

"Thank you." Bumblebee slumped to the ground completely exhausted but wanting to keep going. "I appreciate you taking...time...for teaching me."

"Had no choice." Mimic gave Bumblebee a nod then sat down himself. "A few more lessons and you'll be able to take what I have taught you out in the field."

Naito approached Mimic with a smirk and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Sonicblaze said I am to teach this young punk some sword skills."

Bumblebee's audio receptors perked up thinking surely it was a joke until Naito handed him a practice sword. He gave the Autobot a quizzical look wondering why he was being taught a weapon that was so ancient.

"Mirror Blade is a master at the sword and if you are to encounter him without being prepared, you will surely die." He held out a hand to help Bumblebee up. "We have two hours to get the basics in, so lets get started."

**XXXX**

While Bumblebee was being trained by Mimic and Naito, Jeremy found himself once again in the office of Director Mearing. She didn't like him but accepted he could be of use to NEST as long as he enlisted into the army.

Jeremy took a deep breath as he shifted in his chair. "Will I be shipped off to boot camp?"

Mearing shook her head. "I can't allow people to know that you will be working for us, so your training will be done here."

"When do I start?"

"Now." Mearing pushed a few buttons on her phone then picked up the receiver. "Sergeant Epps, please come into my office."

**XXXX**

In a quiet corner of the base Trace sat alone with a pile of scrap metal beside him. He preferred to make his own arrows, a sure way to know the weight of them was just right. Unfortunately the metal found on Earth wasn't strong enough for his liking but it'll have to do.

"Never seen Transformers make their own projectiles before."

Trace looked up to see Lennox checking out a six foot long arrow shaft. "If I don't, the arrows will never fly."

"Why not use a rifle or cannons?"

"Those systems were disabled when I was taken captive and forced to fight in the pits." Trace held an arrow out to make sure it was straight before attaching the fletchings. "Then I discovered the beauty of the long bow."

Lennox shook his head in amazement. "Incredible." The human's attention went to Windcharger who was cleaning his rifle a few stations down. "I heard from Jeremy that Windcharger has a rather, unique ability."

Trace gave Lennox a nod as he looked at the young Autobot. "He has a lot of power and can use that to create electromagnetic poles within his arms."

"So, what you're telling me is that your whole unit are like super heroes?"

"If you say so, yes." Trace began work on another arrow using tools built into his own arm. "But most of our abilities were products of Shockwave's doing."

Lennox slowly nodded. "How about you?"

"All I really have going for me is my ability to fight and survive." Trace put down the arrow he was working on to get a good look at Optimus Prime. "When Prime killed Shockwave and Megatron, did he make sure their sparks were extinguished? Did your team recover the bodies?"

"Optimus decapitated both of them, but it was only Megatron's body we were able to recover. Why you ask?"

Trace shook his head as he took a deep, mechanical sigh. "If what you are saying is true, the Decepticons might be trying to use what is left of their sparks. And if they succeed, Primus help you all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Later That Night**

By the time Mirror Blade arrived inside the city limits of Washington D.C. the temperature had dropped by several degrees. The latest weather report predicted an unprecedented snow storm to hit the east coast. Thankfully for Mirror Blade, he was able to change his appearance at will which helped when dealing with the harsh winters back in Nebraska.

He made his way through the city streets until he came upon a nondescript building on the outskirts of town. The only way he knew something special lay inside was the tall fences and armed soldiers patrolling the perimeter. Wonder how many more humans were inside?

Thankfully his alt-mode, a late model Challenger was nowhere near as flashy as some of the Autobots so he was able to blend in easily with traffic. As he made his way down the main road he spotted a yellow Camaro coming towards him in the opposite direction. He quickly scanned the vehicle and stored it's information into his database.

"How are things in Washington D.C.?" Asked Delta by internal comm-link.

"Relatively calm, considering."

When Mirror Blade pulled to a stop at a red light he couldn't help noticing the looks humans gave him. Though his vehicular mode was not flashy it was menacing. He revved the engine causing the front to rock and even made sure his holographic driver waved at the humans on the sidewalk.

A small snowflake fell on his windshield, a sign the upcoming storm was officially upon them. When the light turned green Mirror Blade made his way through the intersection and saw Sonicblaze idling nearby. What was he doing away from the base?

"The weather is about to take a change for the worse. I will have to choose another alternative mode that will suit the conditions."

"You are right. A strong winter storm is approaching." Confirmed Delta.

"Delta, Sonicblaze is following me." Mirror Blade made a right turn and three cars back, the silver Impala did the same. "I wonder what tipped him off?"

"Shake him. You can't afford to be seen."

Mirror Blade made his way into a parking garage and as he went behind a large pillar his vehicle mode changed. Instead of a late model Challenger he was now a rundown, Buick LeSaballe. Thanks to this new change he was able to blend into the traffic much easier and within minutes was on the freeway. He will hang low for a bit, remain as the Buick. This way he'll be able to analyze all his possibilities before forming a plan of action.

**NEST Headquarters**

"So what you're telling me is that Mirror Blade is inside the city, right now and you didn't mention it to us!"

Sonicblaze gave Lennox an innocent shrug as he sat down next to Beltline.

"By the time I have alerted you of his presence, he would have blended in with traffic." He waved a hand at Mimic. "Mimic, I think it's about time you show NEST what you're capable of."

Mimic went up to Jolt and placed a hand on the Autobot's arm. Jolt's body began to twitch before he managed to pull away from the other Autobot.

Jolt violently shoved Mimic causing all in the room to be on alert. "What the slag was that for?"

"Sonicblaze, what have I told you about your team?"

"Just wait for it, Colonel Lennox."

Mimic let out a loud grunt as his arms tightly wrapped around his chest. The panels of armor throughout his whole body began to morph and change colors.

Jolt slowly took a step back, a look of horror visible on his face. "By the Allspark..." Standing before Jolt was an exact copy of himself as though he was in front of a mirror. "How did you do that?"

"That electric shock you felt earlier was my system copying what it needed." The voice coming from the new Jolt was still Mimic's. "I can stay this way for as long as I need to."

Lennox shook his head. "So, what you're saying is that Mirror Blade is here in Washington D.C. and there is no way of spotting him?"

Optimus went up to Mimic with a heavy sigh. "We need to start taking precautions since Mirror Blade can be any one of us." His attention went straight to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, with your inability to talk I want someone with you at all times."

Bumblebee's shoulders slumped forward. "Really...but..."

"You are the first Autobot Mirror Blade might try to imitate." Optimus gave Mimic a gentle nod as he crossed his arms. "Sonicblaze, I know you don't want our help but your team does have unique abilities that we need to protect. Stay with us until we find Mirror Blade and end this feud between the two of you."

Sonicblaze slowly stood, his expression stoic but not hateful. "Deal, but I have full command of my team."

Optimus shook Sonicblaze's hand. "I will agree to that only if your unit remains under control."

"I think we can handle that." Sonicblaze knelt so he could get a better view of Lennox. "I do not want that Mearing human to get in our way."

"I really can't guarantee that."

Sonicblaze let out a heavy sigh sending a wave of hot air to blast against Lennox's face. "Then I'm not going to guarantee my team's behavior."

**Later That Night**

Unlike Cybertron, Earth had many strange weather phenomenons that Optimus Prime had to get use to. Tonight it was a winter storm that no human has seen on the east coast in several decades. Though it was rather cold outside Optimus stood at the back entrance of the hanger to allow the snow flakes to fall on his metallic armor.

He tilted his head skyward amazed at Earth's ability to always surprise him. When he held a hand out, his own body heat melted the snow into a water puddle.

"It is definitely a beautiful world." Perceptor stepped up to Optimus' side with a smile on his face. "I can spend hours, maybe even years digesting it all and still not figure it out."

Optimus gave his old friend a nod. "For an Autobot like yourself, this world can be very distracting."

Perceptor let out a light chuckle and shook his head. "When you left Cybertron I picked up a sniper rifle and haven't looked back since." He placed his hand onto his hips as his shoulders fell forward. "I miss just being a scientist..." He let out a deep sigh before giving Optimus a pat on the shoulder. "Beltline is at full capacity."

Optimus watched the smaller Autobot go back into the hanger then brought his attention once again to the sky. Why did this planet have to witness their war? He thought with the deaths of Sentinel Megatron and Shockwave it would be all over but he was so very wrong. He already made one mistake that nearly terminated the human race he wasn't about to make another.

**Nebraska**

Inside the old limestone mine, Delta gingerly made his way to his lab so he can began work on his biggest project to date. If he succeeded, then the Decepticons will have a weapon like no other. He opened a large, silver canister to see an object coiled at the bottom.

"Mirror Blade, I have found the perfect size drone for our experiment."

"Excellent." Delta could hear metal clinking on the comm-link which told him Mirror Blade was changing form. "Sadly, it might take a few more days for me to formulate a plan."

"That is not a problem since it will take me about that long to get the drone's body functional." Delta carefully pulled the object from the canister and brought it to the table. "The device, however is ready."

"Good, I'll let you know when to turn it on."

**One Week Later**

In a room hidden inside NEST headquarters Jeremy sat with four other recruits learning the history of Transformers. He found himself nearly nodding off but the information he was being taught was vital to his new career. Next to him sat his brother, Thomas who was taking the course for fun.

"And that will conclude our lesson plan for the day." Captain Nelson wrote something down on the dry erase board before turning his attention to the class. "Your assignment for the weekend is to write an essay on Autobot technology due at the beginning of class on Monday."

Jeremy slid paperwork in a black folder with the NEST skull on the front then got up from his desk. It was strange going to classes but he enjoyed the distraction. Three days ago Phoenix was sent back home, the action officially sealing his hatred for the Autobots and the unwanted war they brought to Earth.

Thomas gave Jeremy's shoulder a gentle pat as he approached, a smile on his face. "Still thinking about Phoenix?"

"Really wish they could have done something to keep him here."

"I know, but with his hearing disability..."

Jeremy abruptly spun around to face his older brother. "Trace said he'll be his partner, even learned sign language to help out."

"One Autobot who isn't even part of Optimus' unit. There was no way Director Mearing would allow him to stay here with just one vote."

"Then why me! I don't even want this!"

Thomas shook his head. "You know how many men would kill to be in your place right now? Not anyone can be a NEST soldier, just remember that."

Jeremy went to his bunk, threw the folder down then ran a hand against his shaved scalp. Part of him wanted to just walk away, but something deep inside wanted him to honor his parents. It was just frustrating that Phoenix couldn't do the same.

He took a deep breath, grabbed his rifle then made his way down into the large hanger. Here he could see Autobots in vehicle mode and others training at various stations. Closest to him was Beltline, one the youngest Transformers in the unit. And yet his demeanor was one of confidence and though also small, his whole unit seemed to respect him as a leader.

"Jeremy, glad to see you here." Colonel Lennox approached Jeremy, shook his hand then pointed at a black 2011 Challenger. "I have you training with Mimic today. He'll teach you the basics of how a Transformer fights in hand to hand combat. This is Mimic's speciality so listen to him and let it soak in."

"Yes sir, will do."

**XXXX**

It has been several months since Bumblebee spent some time with Sam and was excited to be granted a few days to catch up. He made his way down the familiar highway, glad to be away from the base. Unfortunately he still had a bodyguard since Mirror Blade has never shown himself. Though frustrated Bumblebee knew why it had to be done.

When he turned right, a large truck moved in behind him almost as though to block Trace who was following a few cars behind. He was about to pull over when the truck gently tapped his rear bumper.

"I know you are the Autobot by the name of Bumblebee. If you say anything to your friend we will have someone kill that Witwicky human. Now turn down the next street, head into the parking structure and wait on the top level."

Bumblebee did as he was told unsure of what the Decepticon wanted with him. Will he ever see Sam again?

"Bumblebee, where the slag did you go? Is everything all right?" Trace let out a loud huff then a few curses. "That truck! Hang on, I see you right now!"

"No...kill...Sam!" It took all Bumblebee had to speak with his real voice but he wanted to be clear the stakes at hand. "Let...Opt...mus...know..."

The truck slammed into Bumblebee again, this time hard enough to get the latter swerving on the road. He sped up hoping to gain some distance from the Decepticon. Unfortunately that just pissed him off even more and Bumblebee found himself in a chase.

"I told you not to tell your friend and now we must take him as well."

Before Bumblebee could react a semi-trailer had moved in front of him with it's back door down. He had no where else to go but inside and as he did Trace followed pursuit. Did anybody witness what had just happened? Will somebody warn Optimus before it was too late?

**XXXX**

When Mirror Blade arrived at NEST he quickly took note of all the Autobots' positions inside the hanger. Thankfully his target was rather easy to spot since he was the tallest in the room.

Optimus Prime stood by a catwalk with human soldiers working on it. Strange how the leader of the Autobots had a working relationship with the human military. But why trust something so weak?

"Bee, I thought you were going to Sam's?" A look of concern spread across Sideswipe's face as he approached Mirror Blade. "You okay?"

Mirror Blade gave the Autobot a shrug as he continued to study his surroundings. Because he had to take Trace his true identity will soon be found out. So he will have to act fast in order to get his mission completed. Now to only find a way to get closer to Prime.

Sonicblaze came up to Mirror Blade and shook his head. "Where is Trace?"

Again Mirror Blade gave a shrug as he began to make his way towards Prime. Inside his right arm he could feel the harness writhing around in eagerness.

Prime turned to Mirror Blade with a heavy sigh then placed hands upon his tires. "Bumblebee, why aren't you at Sam's?"

Mirror Blade could feel all eyes on him and knew it was now or never. In one swift move he jumped up, released the harness and took out his sword.

The mechanical snake instantly made his way towards Prime's spinal cord all while Mirror Blade went towards the back exit. Bullets sprinkled the floor and other items by Mirror Blade but he was just too quick of a target.

Soon he found himself on the tarmac where he shifted into jet form. Before the Autobots even had a chance to run outside he was already in the air. Now, lets just hope the harness can do it's job.

"Delta, turn the device on. The mission is a go."

**XXXX**

The pain that radiated out from his spine was worse than when Sentinel tore his arm off. Optimus desperately clawed at the device that began attaching itself to his sensitive brain stem. He could feel several hands lift his head and even try to help out but to no avail.

Without warning a fire shot through every nerve fiber his body causing it to violently tense up. He let out several grunts as his limbs contorted in his ways he thought were impossible.

"It's too late, the harness has fully attached itself." Came Mimic's deep, booming voice. "Optimus, don't fight it, it will only make things worse."

It took a lot of effort for Optimus to relax since the harness was still sending signals down through his spine. Is this what the Deceptibots have to endure on a daily basis?

Mimic knelt down, a look of concern on his gruff face. "How's your pain level?"

"An eight..." Optimus ran a hand across the nape of his neck and felt the tail end of the device sticking out from his helmet. "Will it go away?"

Mimic shook his head. "The harness taps into your neuro-processor so the pain will always be there."

Optimus let out a low groan as he got to his feet. "We need to find Bumblebee and Trace, they may be in serious trouble." He composed himself and took a look around the hanger. "Lennox, call Dutch and get him over here ASAP. We need him to look at traffic cameras and satellites."

Lennox gave Optimus a quick nod. "And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. We need to find our friends before something happens to them."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Bumblebee came to his whole body ached making it hard to distinguish what hurt the most. He let out a low groan before his optic's flickered on. Unfortunately all he could see at the moment was static.

"Bee, you okay?" Asked Trace from behind.

Bumblebee shook his head as he attempted to shift his weight.

"Don't move too much, you took a nasty beating."

"Trace...what had...happened?"

"Delta's crew."

Bumblebee's vision slowly began to clear revealing a small, metallic room. Where were they? According to his internal clock he's been out for nearly three hours. And why couldn't he see Trace?

"We're shackled together..." Trace explained as though he read Bumblebee's thoughts. He attempted to move but found the space they were in was way too small for either of them to be comfortable. "Must be in some kind of trailer."

"We...need...warn team."

"They'll know something is wrong when I don't call in." Bumblebee could feel Trace pull at the binds that held them back to back. "We've been traveling for awhile. Wonder where they plan on taking us?"

When Bumblebee moved his head again the right half of his battle visor slid down. Wonder if he should get his visor repaired? Course that depends if he actually makes it out of this situation alive.

**XXXX**

Inside NEST headquarters Lennox stood on the catwalk, his eyes rarely leaving the computer screen that sat in front of Dutch. Though he wanted to make sure Optimus was all right there was a mission at hand. Thanks to Dutch they were able to find a video of Bumblebee being forced into a tractor trailer. Unfortunately after that, things got rather hazy.

"Lennox!" Lennox turned to see Sam sprinting into NEST with Carly right behind him. "Bee never showed up! Is he all right?"

Lennox took a deep breath, gave Dutch a nod to keep going then made his way down to the hanger floor. On his way to Sam, Lennox had to pass Optimus who was currently being monitored by Ratchet. Why harness the Autobot leader and not any of Sonicblaze's men? What is the whole reason behind it?

Sam's eyes went to Optimus before bringing his attention to Lennox. "Where is Bee? What happened to Optimus?"

"Sam, Bumblebee is missing along with Trace..."

"What!" Sam's eyes seem to bulge out of his head as Carly wrapped an arm around him. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

Lennox held a hand up to calm Sam down who he knew got rather emotional when his friends were involved. "We're looking for him right now."

Carly slowly gave Lennox a nod as she rubbed a hand against Sam's back. "Any leads, Colonel Lennox?"

"Not yet, but we got Dutch and Director Mearing on it."

Sam took a deep, shaky breath then gave Lennox a nod. "What happened to Optimus? Is he okay?"

"For now, yes." Lennox could see the sadness creeping into Sam's eyes as the young man fought to keep his emotions in check. "I already talked to Director Mearing and we both agreed that you might be in trouble. Until we find Bumblebee we want an Autobot with you at all times."

A loud, deep growl brought Lennox's attention to Optimus who was now clutching his head. The Autobot leader clawed at his neck as he rocked his body back and forth. Lennox's eyes went up to Ratchet to see a look of concern on the medic's face.

Perceptor shook his head as he checked a portable holographic tablet. "Something isn't right..." He moved his free hand over the images with the fluidity of a pianist. "This harness is different than the others..."

"Wait, did he say harness?" Sam moved in front of Lennox with horror on his face. "But why Optimus? How did it happen?"

Optimus let out another grunt as he pulled at his helmet. "No..."

Sam spun around as Optimus suddenly got to his feet with speed Lennox didn't know was even possible from the larger Transformer. This caused all NEST soldiers to be on guard since it was a Prime like him that killed over twenty of their comrades less than six months ago.

"Hold your fire!" Shouted Lennox as he quickly made his way back to the catwalk. "Optimus, calm down! Echo, be ready to knock him out!"

Optimus' body suddenly went limp but he didn't go down. Instead he blinked several times, the metallic shutters the only sound in the vast room. He looked rather confused before he went to sit down near the back wall.

Lennox ran a hand down his face and shook his head. "Ratchet, you and Perceptor stay with Optimus tonight. Jolt, I want you with Sam and Windcharger with Carly." He pointed to each as he talked then brought his attention back to Optimus. "Optimus, are you okay?"

The Autobot leader's bad arm began to twitch causing him to grab it with his left hand. "Yeah..." He took a deep breath as he rested his head against the wall. "Do we have patrols out looking for Bumblebee and Trace?"

"There are two teams patrolling DC right now." Lennox brought his attention upwards to where Dutch sat still glued to his computer. "Hopefully we'll get something soon."

**Nebraska**

The vehicle made a sudden stop causing the two Autobots chained together to slide towards the rear of the trailer. They have been on the road for nearly ten hours which meant they arrived at Mirror Blade's base. As though to confirm his suspicions the doors to the trailer opened revealing four black figures.

"Get them to the cells!" Shouted a familiar voice from behind the shadows. "Make sure all their weapons are non-functional."

Trace felt several hands grip hold of his shoulders and pull him out with Bumblebee still attached. Their binds were cut allowing the two Autobots free movement but it also caused Bumblebee to fall onto his knees.

One Decepticon went up to Bumblebee and slammed the butt of his rifle against the Autobot's helmet. "Get up and start walking!"

Bumblebee brought a hand to his helmet, let out a little whine then slowly got to his feet. They were led through an old mine until the group came upon alcoves built into the walls.

Torsion shoved Trace into one of the alcoves, the latter's feet sinking ankle deep into thick, wet mud. After a quick search for weapons, Torsion left the cell and as he did glowing bars illuminated the darkness.

A loud metallic clang came from the other cell followed by a painful wail. Trace tried to move but found when he did his body sank deeper into the muddy substance.

"Enjoy yourselves in there." Torsion's face appeared in the glow of Trace's cell bars. "Be thankful it's winter or it would be a river in here."

If his internal systems were correct the cave's temperature was around forty degrees Fahrenheit. Could his systems tolerate this damp, cold environment?

Trace once again attempted to remove his feet from the muck, however all he managed to do was fall on his tailpipe. He could feel his whole body sinking and knew there was no way of moving without help.

He waited several minutes to make sure there were no Decepticon's nearby then brought his attention to Bumblebee's cell. Why only beat up on the little Autobot, why not him?

His optics widened when he suddenly realized what it was. Bumblebee was the symbol of the Autobot's cause here on Earth. He was the little Autobot that never gave up, who befriended humans as easily as his own kind. Get rid of that and you shatter a link that can never be replaced.

"Bumblebee, you still alive in there?" A little beep followed by what sounded like "assholes" came from the other cell. "I take that as a yes. Listen, whatever they do, don't ever give up. We'll get out of this alive."

**Two Days Later**

A few days have come and gone with no sign of Bumblebee or Trace. While NEST soldiers and Autobots were out looking for their missing friends, Optimus Prime was forced to stay behind.

With the harness Optimus found it hard to focus on even the simplest of tasks. But according to Mimic, who strangely enough has become a friend told him it would get easier over time. Eventually Optimus will learn how to co-exist with the harness to the point where he no longer felt the pain.

Optimus gradually flexed the fingers in his right hand then did the same with his left. As he attempted to make a fist he felt a sudden jolt of sharp pain. He stifled a groan as the fire intensified until it seemed to take over his whole body.

"The harness is trying to figure out your weaknesses." Perceptor went up to Optimus and began to study his data pad. "I compared Mimic's to yours since his is the newest device that we knew of and found some startling differences."

"Like what?" Optimus' voice was strained as he fought the harness's control of his body. "Is the rest of the team in danger?"

Perceptor gave Optimus a shrug as he continued to look at the data. "Your harness seems more sentient than the others."

"_He is right..._." A deep voice said from somewhere within Optimus' head. "_I was infused with a small sliver of a spark_." Optimus shook his head hoping it will make the voice go away. "_You have something very valuable to us_."

"I can hear..." Optimus let out a yell as the harness sent an electrical shock through his brain. "Please, I won't tell them anything. Just let me be in peace." Thought Optimus as he slumped onto the floor. "Please."

"_Very well, but if you do anything to alert them of my presence realize this, I have full control of your body_." To prove its point the harness lifted Optimus' left arm into the air then back down. "_Remember, I'm always going to be here. There is no way of taking me off without killing you_."

NEST's alarm system began to go off causing all in the hanger to be on alert. Optimus slowly got to his feet, his mind still reeling over the shock to his brain. He made his way to the catwalk where Lennox was already standing with Director Mearing at his side.

"Just got video from Mirror Blade showing Bumblebee and Trace alive." Reported a soldier.

Lennox nodded at one of the technicians who began to type on his keyboard.

"Unfortunately, he has given us only thirteen hours to bring them Echo."

A video began to play on a large screen and at first Optimus couldn't see what it was suppose to be of. Then lights were turned on showing Trace ankle deep in mud with a large sign in his hands. According to it the video was shot this morning, evidence that the Autobot was still alive.

The image on screen moved to another cell and all in the room saw a battered Bumblebee leaning against a wall. He too had a sign showing today's date along with the time. The young Autobot's battle visor covered half his face, the other half was badly dented up.

"Bee..." Optimus turned to see Sam slowly approaching the screen with tears developing in his eyes. "Is he alive?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes and hopefully we will be able to trace this video."

"As you can see, the two Autobots are still alive." Mirror Blade's voice came through the speakers by the screen. "However, you have thirteen hours to bring me Echo or I will kill the yellow one." The Decepticon appeared on screen with an evil smile on his face. "Prime, I hope you enjoy the little gift I gave you."

The human technician shook his head. "It's far too encrypted. No way of telling where it originated from." He pointed at Beltline who was busy typing away at a much larger keypad. "Beltline is trying to work his magic on it."

Just a few weeks ago Optimus discovered that the most trusted Autobot in Sonicblaze's unit was in fact a computer hacker. Beltline had been arrested numerous times by the Autobot Elite Guard until he was eventually taken captive by the Decepticons. Strange how a criminal can rise to become a leader.

Beltline let out a few grunts as he began to type a bit harder. "Crypto must have encoded the file since every backdoor is locked." He shook his head. "If that is the case, he will know how I work."

"_The little Autobot is rather smart..._." Harness said. "_How easy it will be to finish the human here and now_." Optimus could feel his right arm began to move and as he fought to lower it the harness sent an electric shock through his systems. "_Do not fight me ever again_!"

Sam glanced up at Optimus, tears now visible on his face. "We need to do something! We can't let them kill Bumblebee!"

"Don't you worry, Sam. We will find Bumblebee and bring him home."

**Nebraska**

Each time Bumblebee exhaled a breath he could see a vapor cloud in the dim light coming from the bars. The coldness was causing havoc on his systems which began to glitch up after the third beating he had taken from the Decepticons. Currently, his whole body ached so badly it was hard for him to even move. And if it wasn't for Trace's constant encouragement he might have given up already.

"Bee, how you holding up?"

Bumblebee rolled his optics to the wall where Trace's voice was coming from then let his head drop back down. Why were they only beating up on him? How has Trace escaped two days without any Decepticons torturing him?

"Could...better..." Even speaking through the radio proved to be a task for Bumblebee. "Getting weak."

"Have they been giving you energon?"

"Just enough...for day..." Bumblebee's audio receptors perked up as footsteps approached their cells. "Not sure...last long..."

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this. You'll see."

The Decepticon named Axle appeared in the bars' glow, a small device in his hand. "Here's your energon quota for the day. Enjoy and savor it." He threw the device into the cell just out of Bumblebee's reach. "Oops, sorry."

Bumblebee let out a few frustrated beeps as he forced his damaged body to move. It took nearly an hour for him to finally get his fingers on the energon and by then he was laying completely in the muck. But right now he didn't care, all he wanted was the little energon that the device held.

After he stabbed the metal syringe into his arm he felt a sense of warmth as the fluid rushed through his systems. The amount they have given him today might last five hours and when that ran out Bumblebee's body will began to shut down. Could he possibly make it to see one more day?

**NEST Headquarters**

It took all Echo had to tune out the noises that seeped in from outside the base and to focus on the events before him. He had sensed another spark among them, however it was weak and rather chaotic. What worried him the most was that the new being was constantly around Optimus Prime. Could it possibly be that the new harness was sentient?

He shifted his left audio receptor towards the conversation taking place between Colonel Lennox and the Autobots. Lennox had called an urgent meeting for those still at NEST so they can formulate a plan of action. Thankfully for Echo, it did not involve giving him over to Mirror Blade's unit.

"We all know that Mirror Blade came from somewhere in Nebraska so lets get a team out there to help the Wreckers." Lennox's heartbeat was steady showing how calm the human can be when the situation called for it. "Echo, I would like for you to do a fly over and see if you can spot Trace or Bumblebee's sparks."

Echo nodded as he began to piece his rifle back together after spending several hours cleaning it. "I am sorry that I was not able to help out when Mirror Blade attacked Optimus Prime."

"Yeah, why didn't you do something?" It was Sam. "If you can sense sparks, why didn't you detect Mirror Blade's?"

"It's because his spark is identical to mine." Mimic's spark approached Sam, it's chaotic signature one of the most unique in the Transformers. "Being twins, it can be difficult for Echo to tell us apart."

Sam let out a loud huff. "I don't believe that for a minute."

"Sam, enough." Optimus approached Echo with a heavy sigh. "Echo, if you can help us, I will greatly appreciate it."

Echo slapped the last part of the rifle into place and gave the Autobot commander a nod. "I will do whatever it takes to get our brothers back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The C-17 was definitely not the most comfortable ride but it got soldiers from point A to point B. Inside, Jeremy sat in a jumper seat on his way towards Richards-Gebaur Air Force Base, an old military establishment south of Kansas City. Though it was decommissioned almost twenty years ago, Director Mearing has called for it's civilian population to leave immediately so NEST could move in.

Jeremy's right leg began to bounce from nerves as realization set in. This was his first mission as an official NEST soldier, an opportunity to prove himself to the team. Hopefully he won't blow off his foot or worse shoot a fellow Autobot. How will he be able to tell the giant machines apart once shit hits the fan? All the robots pretty much looked the same to him.

In the seat next to Jeremy sat Jose Lurio, a young but experienced NEST member that once served as a SEAL. Though only twenty-seven, Lurio has seen more men fall in combat than most will in their whole military career. Wonder how he manages to still strap on the boots and go out when a call comes?

Lurio gave Jeremy's shoulder a gentle pat before offering him some gum. "Helps calm me down before a mission."

Jeremy graciously accepted the strawberry candy hoping it'll help settle his stomach. In front of him, as a red late-1960's Mustang was Beltline who came along to help with the search. He will lead a team of six NEST soldiers, all of whom will be dressed in civilian clothes so as not to alert any media.

"Okay team, we're about to land!" Shouted Sergeant Roberts, as he began to pace before the men on the jump seats. "When we do, head straight to hanger three!"

Jeremy put on his helmet then took a deep, calming breath. Whatever was about to happen in the next few days will alter his life forever. Just a shame that Phoenix couldn't be here to fight along side him.

"All right men! Move out!"

Before Jeremy knew it he was swept up with the other soldiers as they ran from the plane. They made their way into a large hanger where several cots have been evenly spaced out with shelving between each one. A soldier pointed Jeremy to a bunk close to the center, his new home for however long he will be here.

After he threw his bag onto the bottom bunk Jeremy took a better look at the hanger. As he sat down the Autobots from his transport drove in and parked near the back. Having them inside the room gave Jeremy some much needed comfort.

Jeremy gradually sat down not at all surprised to feel the bed was stiff. Why couldn't the military get some better mattresses? He ran a hand against the rough blanket then brought his attention to the bunk next to him. It appeared Lurio will be his neighbor along with Jenson, an older man with graying hair.

Lurio gave Jeremy a huge smile as he began to unpack his bag. "It appears you and I will be partners." He threw socks and boxers into a small tub then slid it under his bed. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

Though he was close to the farm, Jeremy felt more homesick than ever. Wonder what Phoenix was doing right now? Was he still upset about not being able to become a NEST soldier? Wonder if he'll have any time to visit him?

"When will training began?"

Lurio sat down with a huff, took out a cigarette and lit it. "Not sure, but I do know that we need to find Bee and Trace soon before it's too late."

**NEST Headquarters**

Inside the large hanger Optimus Prime was relaxing when he suddenly felt a painful shock to his systems. Though he knew what was happening Optimus couldn't stop his body as it went towards Ratchet with both blades out. He fought every move but nothing seemed to work. The harness has fully taken control and Ratchet was about to fall victim to it.

"Ratchet!" Shouted Echo from behind Optimus. "Behind you!"

The medic turned just as Optimus stabbed him in the side with the left blade. Horror swept through the Autobot leader as his right hand went up for a decapitation move. How is this happening? Why couldn't he control his body?

"Echo, knock him out!" Commanded Sonicblaze.

"On it! Sorry Optimus but I have no choice."

A loud clank followed by a sharp pain in his back told Optimus that Echo hadn't missed. Within seconds an electrical charge fired throughout his systems causing his whole body to spasm.

Optimus let out a low grunt as he fell to the ground. While his optics flickered on and off he could see Lennox running towards him.

He raised a hand in a feeble attempt to ward off the human commander, unsure of what his body was capable of doing.

"Please...stay back..."

Optimus' hand fell to the floor with a loud thud, his optics now darkened of any life. Fearing the worse, Lennox approached with caution unsure of what might happen next. As he got closer to the prone Transformer a wave of heat hit his face. This told Lennox that the Autobot leader's exhaust still functioned.

"Do not worry, he is in a form of forced stasis." Explained Echo as he knelt down to check on Optimus. "He will wake in a few Earth hours so I recommend securing him while you can."

Beaker raced over to Ratchet, the former quickly administrating first aid with help from Perceptor.

"Take it easy, we got you." When Beaker had Ratchet on the ground a smile spread across his metallic face. "Looks a lot worse than it is. Don't worry I'll have you patched up in no time."

Lennox shook his head. "What the hell just happened?"

Prowl went over to Optimus to put the leader's arms in thick, metal shackles. "Since we don't have a cell, let us put him in the vault until we know from Optimus himself what really happened."

Sonicblaze shook his head, the red glow of his optics showing concern and fear. "He's being controlled..." He knelt down to get a better look at Lennox. "And with the harness on I'm afraid Prime won't be able to tell you anything."

"Just like the watch Sam was made to wear..." Lennox ran a hand down his face before pointing to the vault. "Make sure Optimus is secured with two guards on him at all times."

**XXXX**

When Optimus came to his first thought went to Ratchet's well being. But as he attempted to move he found that his arms had been secured above his head. Thankfully he was in a sitting position, unfortunately though his legs had also been chained together telling him his team no longer put trust in him.

Optimus turned his head hoping to see a familiar face. "Ratchet, is he all right?"

Sideswipe appeared before him with a quick nod. "Another inch and he would have been killed."

"But, is he all right?"

"Yeah, he'll live."

Optimus slowly allowed his head to drop, ashamed at what he had done. The harness had shown its control over his body once before and yet he did nothing about it. Now, because of it a close friend was nearly murdered by his very own hands.

"Who is in charge now?"

"I am." Sonicblaze's glowing blue body appeared from out of the shadows. "With Ironhide gone I am the most experienced leader the Autobot's have at the moment."

Dino shook his head as he stepped into the room. "Prowl did some thinking and sadly, Sonicblaze has a better chance at leading than any of us will. Though I don't like it, we have no choice."

Sonicblaze knelt in front of Optimus in order to be eye level with him. "Jolt, I don't want his systems fried so try to keep the current level."

"I really think this is a bad idea."

"Whatever Prime feels, the harness will too."

Optimus began to pull at his restraints as his optics pleaded for Sideswipe to release him. Surely his team wouldn't allow what was about to take place happen. Sideswipe's optics fell to the floor before he left the room.

"Sonicblaze, think on what your're about to do!" Jolt placed his hands on Optimus' shoulders to send an intense shock through the latter's body. "Jolt, why!?"

**XXXX**

When Lennox hear Optimus scream he went running towards the vault really hoping the Autobot leader was all right. He was not happy with Sonicblaze in charge and this was why. Upon entering the large room Lennox was shocked to see Jolt torturing Optimus.

"Stop!" Lennox went to Optimus to see if he was all right. "This isn't the way to get answers!"

Optimus began to laugh as his optics flared so bright Lennox had to shield his eyes. The Autobot commander fought his restraints with renewed strength, his laughter turning into an insane cackle.

"You puny humans! You think you know us!" Though the voice was Optimus it was much darker causing Lennox to take a step back. "I have power! Just you wait, I will show you all!"

Sonicblaze gave Jolt a nod who once again gave Optimus a powerful shock. The Deceptibot leader then took hold of the commander's face and pulled it forward.

"Who are you? Do you know where Trace and Bumblebee are?"

An eerie smile crept over Optimus' face. "When you find them, one will be dead." This answer made Sonicblaze slap Optimus hard against the head. "Lets just say once I am done here a new Decepticon will arise!"

Though it was Optimus in front of him, Lennox began to feel an evil presence take over the room. Why was this harness more powerful than the others? How is it able to fully control Optimus?

"You don't know where they are, do you?" Sonicblaze asked. "You're just a parasite, nothing more."

"Oh but I can make my host miserable." To prove it's point Optimus' body began to violently contort and spasm. "Now, about your precious friends. Maybe I do know where they are and then again, maybe I don't."

Sonicblaze let out a deep sigh as he stood to his full height. "How are you so sentient? All the harnesses we ever knew about were controlled from an outside source. What did Delta do to you?"

"Now, you think I'm going to answer that?"

Optimus' body went completely limp, his head clanking against his chin. Though his optics were still on they had dimmed to a dull blue.

Lennox shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "What was all that? That wasn't Optimus, was it?"

"No, sadly it looks like Prime has been completely taken over by the harness." Sonicblaze took a deep breath as he turned his attention to Lennox. "Since I'm now in control of the Autobots we will start doing things my way. I want you, Colonel Lennox to pull all NEST forces from Missouri. I want to speak to all Autobots and human soldiers at the same time."

"And what about the Chicago cleanup?"

"I will touch on that during the meeting." Sonicblaze knelt once again to be level with Lennox then gave the human a gentle nod. "Where is the best place for a meet-up without the media getting involved?"

"Not really sure, but we can definitely find a place within the hour."

"Good, let Director Mearing know I would like a meeting within three hours." Sonicblaze turned his head to look at Optimus who began to move. "And until we know how to turn the harness off I want Prime to remain here with a guard at all times. No exceptions."

**Nebraska**

Before Mirror Blade laid a drone, an experiment of Delta's that should become sentient at any time. It took years of research to figure out a way to move things along and once Delta found a formula, he ran with it.

Mirror Blade gave his scientist a pat on the shoulder before going to check on his prisoner's. He will ask the new Decepticon to kill one of the Autobots, preferably Bumblebee. Hopefully with the young Autobot's death it will send a message of fear to NEST.

Thanks to Torque and two drones the cells were fully complete with floors and walls. He had put Trace in a newer cell but left the younger Autobot to suffer in a dark room with a mud floor. It was a surprise that Bumblebee was even still alive considering all what Delta has put him through.

Once Mirror Blade made his way to Trace's cell he saw that the Autobot was slumped over in the corner. Wonder if he was in stasis? Well there was only one way to find out.

Mirror Blade went to the cell door, flipped open a panel and pushed a series of buttons. This sent an electric charge to Trace's harness causing the Autobot to scream in agony. Trace's hands flew to his head as though to rip off his helmet.

"I see you are still alive." Mirror Blade stopped the current so he can make his way to Bumblebee's cell. "Autobot, you alive in there?" He got a quiet beep in response. "Well, hopefully you'll survive to see tomorrow."

"Mirror Blade, the drone is ready." Delta's voice came through Mirror Blade's inner-communication link. "I will start the process of taking him out of stasis."

"Excellent. I will contact Prime and set up a time and place for a meet up."`


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The soccer field was the perfect location for a meet-up and best of all it currently sat abandoned. Sonicblaze drove in through the field entrance glad to see all Autobots and Deceptibots standing at attention. As for the humans, they were in the bleachers except for Director Mearing and Colonel Lennox who were by a healing Ratchet.

Sonicblaze used his forward momentum to transform into his more natural state. His team instantly bringing hands up in a salute, their respect for their leader rather obvious.

"Listen up, I called you all here for a reason." Sonicblaze began to pace before the line of Transformers, his hands clasped behind him. "I want you all to know that until Prime gets better I will be in charge!" He took a deep breath before stopping before the humans in the bleachers. "I will do things differently and I will warn you now, you may not like my decisions!

"Mirror Blade has had years to adapt to this planet and believe me he has taken advantage of it. His team is able to cloak themselves, able to thrive off of your energy sources and create new technology! Do not ever under estimate them! I have seen what they are capable of doing and this is why we need to find our comrades before it is too late!"

He went up to Sideswipe and gave the Autobot a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Though you may think you are not a leader, I want you in Chicago to help keep things calm up there. Riots are beginning and I fear the human population will explode if we don't show we care."

Sideswipe shook his head. "But I belong here, with NEST."

"Your skills are needed at Chicago right now." Sonicblaze went to Beltline, the smallest robot in the group. "As my second-in-command, I want you in charge of NEST while I lead a team to look for Trace and Bumblebee."

Beltline gave him a curt nod before taking a step back to join Colonel Lennox. "Echo, I want you to start doing patrols in and around Nebraska."

Colonel Lennox gave Sonicblaze a nod before moving forward. "And what about the soldiers here at NEST?"

Sonicblaze knelt to be level with Lennox. "You seem to know these men and women far better than I do." He brought his attention to all the humans standing at attention in the bleachers. "And personally, I don't care much for your species but I do know how important your team is to this planet of yours. That is why I will put you, fully in charge of them."

Lennox gave Sonicblaze a salute then a smile. "Thank you."

Dino quickly ran up to Sonicblaze, his face a mask of deep concern. "We just got a call from Mirror Blade. He wants Echo now or he will kill Bumblebee." He brought his attention to Lennox. "He wants Lennox, Sam and Optimus with two other Autobots to meet him at secured location."

"Prime is not capable of going on a mission right now." Sonicblaze turned his attention to Mimic. "How difficult is it to copy Prime?"

Mimic gave Sonicblaze a shrug. "I can, but I will only be the size that I am right now."

Sonicblaze let out a silent curse as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Very well, but if Optimus is to go we will have to have somebody with him."

**Nebraska**

The small box truck was barely big enough to fit both the Autobots in causing the ride to be rather uncomfortable. Trace found himself contorted in a way he didn't know was even possible. And what was worse, his arms were chained behind him making it hard to move.

"Bumblebee, you still with me?" A lone blue optic came to life just inches from Trace's face and then blinked closed. "Hang in there..." Trace let out a loud hiss as his harness sent an electric charge through his systems. "Did Delta harness you?"

"Yes..." Bumblebee's optic once again opened, this time it flickered ever so slightly a sign that stasis was imminent. "Painful...why..."

Trace shook his head. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to go through this."

Bumblebee slowly gave Trace a nod as he let out deep sigh. "It...keeping me alive." He let out painful wail as his body went limp.

"As you can see I have control of both your harnesses!" Mirror Blade's voice came through a speaker inside the trailer. "Now, we have just about reached our destination. Once we get there, one of you will not be going back to the Autobots."

**XXXX**

When he was released from the vault Optimus thought he was back in control however that was not to be the case. Apparently his team still did not trust him and had Blade Runner as his escort. Though the Deceptibot was smaller he could probably take down Optimus if needed to.

Blade Runner began to attach a device onto Optimus' leg. "This is a proximity monitor. Stray too far from me and it'll knock you out cold."

Optimus gave the older Autobot a nod as he brought his attention to the humans before him. Mirror Blade wanted no NEST members anywhere near the meeting location. The only humans allowed will be Sam and Lennox who were to be with Autobots at all times.

After a brief meeting the small team left NEST with guards up, well aware Mirror Blade could blend in anywhere. Optimus Prime wanted to lead but instead Blade Runner held that role. And as he lumbered down the streets the harness let itself be known every five minutes.

"Can you please leave me alone for a few minutes?"

"_My job is to gather information_."

"Information for what?" Optimus came to a sudden stop as though his entire body had been shut off. "Please, I need to go with the team."

"_No you don't, they will be fine without you_."

**XXXX**

A few blocks away Lennox sat behind the steering wheel of Blade Runner, his mind preparing itself for the confrontation that lay ahead. He had to make sure Sam didn't overreact at seeing Bumblebee, especially if the Autobot was injured in any way. But when he looked at Sam he saw the young man already in tears.

"Listen, you got to keep your cool."

Sam ran a hand across his eyes and gave Lennox a nod. "Yeah, but how? How do you do it day in and day out?"

"I've learned to compartmentalized my way of thinking." Lennox took a deep breath as his thoughts went towards his family back home. "It's tough, but it does help keep me sane."

"I'll never be a soldier, just can't handle all the emotional ups and downs."

Lennox smiled at Sam. "You've been doing a good job of it so far." He gently nudged the young man in the shoulder. "You're a natural leader."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe." His attention went to the side mirror then down at the dashboard. "You think Bee is all right?"

"Honestly Sam, I don't know."

"Prime is not with us." Blade Runner's rumbling voice came through the Bronco's speakers. "Something is not right."

"Why isn't the device sending something to you?" Asked Sam. "You think the harness is blocking the signal?"

"Possibly."

Blade Runner skidded to a stop causing Sam to nearly face plant into the dashboard. Dino, who had been following had to swerve sideways in order to avoid a collision.

"What the hell?" Sam's voice trailed off as he began to pat Lennox's shoulder. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Lennox slowly got out of Blade Runner, his eyes not once moving from the robot that stood in front of him. It couldn't be and yet there he was. Though the Decepticon looked eerily identical to Optimus the colors seemed off.

A loud commotion brought his attention to a box truck where he could see Trace and Bumblebee. The former was standing on his own, though Lennox could tell it took a lot of effort for him to do so. Unfortunately for the latter, he was violently thrown at the feet of the cloned Optimus.

"Bee!" Sam tried to run forward but was stopped by Blade Runner who had transformed into his robotic form. "Let me go! Bee!"

The young robot who had always responded to Sam did not move causing Lennox's heart to sink. Were they too late?

"Where is Echo!" The cloned Optimus shouted in a voice similar to the Autobot leader's but his, was far more menacing. "Echo! Where are you!"

Blade Runner shook his head. "Let them go, they have done nothing to you."

Lennox took a step forward causing the Decepticons around the clone to raise their weapons. He put his hands in the air hoping they would understand that he met no harm.

"Who are you!" He asked.

The cloned Optimus let out a cackle as he pulled a rifle out from his back. "I am an exact copy of your precious leader!" His head tweaked a little bit as he warmed up the weapon. "Guess you can call me Scourge!"

Trace was forced to kneel, his hands crudely tied behind him with a thick chain. His one good optic was dim but it did not waver from Lennox.

"Well, since you did not bring me Echo, guess I will have to kill an Autobot." He moved his weapon from Bumblebee to Trace before firing it at the former. "Let's go! Maybe this will show we really do mean business!"

"Bumblebee!" Sam managed to get away from Blade Runner allowing him to run towards his best friend. "Bee, hang on!"

Sam knelt beside his friend and saw with horror what the rifle blast had done. Bumblebee's head had been partially blown off leaving him with one optic that slowly flickered to life.

"Sam..." Bumblebee managed to lift a hand and place it on Sam's shoulder. "Don't...let it control you." With this the optic darkened.

"No!" Sam could feel hands pull on him and though he knew it was Lennox he couldn't leave his friend's side. "Somebody do something! Get Ratchet or Beaker!" He spun around to see all the Autobots with their heads down. "Please..."

Lennox pulled Sam into a hug as he fought the urge to cry himself. "Sam, I'm sorry..."

Sam embraced Lennox as though they were brothers and began to sob. "Why him? What did he ever do to them?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**24 Hours Earlier**

When Trace came to he at first didn't even remember slipping into stasis but as his system rebooted so did the memories. With his good optic he scanned his cell until he found the energon chips in the mud. Ever so slowly he made his way to them knowing how vital they were not to him, but for Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, you still alive?" He got a quiet beep for a response. "Hang on, I'm going to try something."

A grid appeared in his vision, one that was unique to him and any other Cybertronian archer. After calculating a trajectory he flung the piece of energon through the bars of his cell. He watched as the small chip bounced off the far wall before flying at Bumblebee's direction. A light metallic ding told him his aim was spot on.

"Thank...you..." Came Bumblebee's true voice.

"When we get out of here, I should teach you some sign." Trace slumped against the rock wall as his mind went to Phoenix. "It'll be an easier way for you to communicate."

Loud footsteps meant another wave of torture was imminent and sure enough a wave of pain fired from his harness. Trace's scream echoed throughout the cave as he took hold of his head. He felt his body convulse before it eventually went limp.

**XXXX**

The Decepticons dragged Bumblebee through the corridors until they came upon a small room with a grimy table in the center. Once he was thrown upon it Bumblebee's limbs were tightly secured by shackles. He had experienced torture before by Sector 7 but it didn't compare to what he had been put through the last few days.

"I see you are still alive." Delta appeared in Bumblebee's vision, a menacing smile on his face. "Get Scourge, I think the little Autobot here would love to see him."

Bumblebee was too weak to fight as Delta began to unfasten his helmet. Though there was pain, it was minimal compared to the last session.

"I see you have prepped the specimen." Came a familiar voice. "Is his harness ready?"

"No..." Bumblebee shook his head as Optimus Prime came into view. "Why..." He let out a scream of agony as a harness attached itself to his spinal column. "Please...help..."

Optimus shook his head. "I would, but I can't."

Bumblebee let out a whimper as the harness borrowed in deeper causing his body to spasm. Why wasn't Optimus helping him?

"Bee!" Trace's voice made Bumblebee snap his head to the left where he saw the Deceptibot being secured into a machine. "That's not Prime!"

Prime spun around and slammed his fist several times into Trace's mid-section. "Anything the little bot feels you will too."

To prove his point, Prime went to Bumblebee and with one of his blades sliced deeply into the latter's body. Trace let out a grunt as his body contorted inside the machine. As for Bumblebee he let out a wail of pain as the harness sent an electrical charge through his entire system.

"Op...ti...mus..."

Bumblebee could feel his body began to shut down but he wasn't granted the freedom of dying. Instead, Prime took a thick wire and plugged it directly into a port by his spark cavity With the influx of energon Bumblebee's body began to violently contort against the shackles.

"That should keep him alive and with us until we are through here."

The more Prime spoke, the more Bumblebee came to realize that something was wrong. Though he has seen a dark side of his leader, there was always sincerity in his voice. The bot next to him seemed to carry such malice it can only be a Decepticon.

"Bee...Hang in there!" Trace let out a scream and began to pull at his restraints. "You've got this..." He managed to get out before another wave of pain hit his body.

Prime went up to Trace, took hold of his chin then pulled forward. "One more word out of you and I will make sure the Autobot will suffer."

**NEST**

Inside the vault, Optimus Prime sat chained against the wall with two Autobots on guard. Every now and then he would feel an electric shock from the harness as though it was letting Optimus know it was still there. And after hours of silence the harness once again began to speak.

"_You call those friends? Friends don't torture each other_." The harness sent such a shock to Optimus' system he let out a howl as his arms pulled at the chains. "_After all, you do have me to make your life miserable_."

"They had to do it in order to gather information."

"_Friends would have found another alternative_." The harness seemed to almost cackle. "_As long as you obey me, I can make sure nothing else happens to you._"

"Why would I obey you?" With this question the harness showed his control by sending pain through Optimus' head. "But the team?" Optimus managed to get out through clenched teeth. "They depend on me to be there for them."

"_I bet they do, but really what have you done for them?_"

"I have sacrificed my life for the team..."

"_For a human who was too weak to carry his own weight in a fight!_" The harness flashed images before Optimus' optics, a view of his life thus far. "_Remember, you were only chosen to be Prime because there was nobody else left that would carry the burden!_"

Optimus shook his head as he pulled at his wrists restraints. "No, I was chosen because Sentinel saw something in me!"

"_Sentinel Prime, the Autobot who tried to take your head off!_" Images of Optimus' last fight with Sentinel began to flicker before him. "_As I remember correctly, you killed not one but two defenseless individuals in that fight._"

"They killed countless people, I had no choice!" Optimus hated how his voice sounded so desperate and he tried to gain back control. "If it wasn't for my actions the war would continue."

"_Is that so? Do you realize that the war will never end?_"

Optimus let out a growl of agony as the harness once again sent a charge through his system. How was he suppose to live like this?

"_It is easy, allow me to stay hidden and I will stop the pain._"

"Optimus, you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Optimus rotated his neck to get the kinks out then began to flex his fingers. "How is everything, Sideswipe?"

"Amazingly well, considering who is now in charge." Sideswipe knelt down, an energon chip in his hand. "This is just enough to keep you going through the night." He put the chip into a port by Optimus' spark cavity then stood to his full height. "When you talk to yourself for hours, it makes you look crazy."

"_See, now your most loyal follower thinks you mad_."

"Leave me be." Optimus thought knowing the harness will hear him. "Let me rest, please."

"_Ha, with me you will never need stasis again! Did you know that bots have been driven to insanity when their minds were forced to run continuously! Lets see how far you will make it before begging me for death_!"

To prove his point the harness sent a wave of energy to Optimus' brain causing it to be on full alert. In this battle like state he was hyper-aware of his surroundings. Every noise, every movement made him jerk thinking it was a Decepticon on the attack.

"I bet after two days of this, you will finally obey me."

**24 Hours Later**

Horror quickly turned into rage as Trace frantically yanked at his restraints in the hopes to get the chains off. A sharp pain followed by the sound of reaping metal told him he had finally gotten his right hand off.

Trace let out a howl of anger as he swung around to tackle Scourge to the ground. Though he was much smaller, thanks to his time in the gladiator pits he knew how to throw his weight around to gain an advantage.

Ignoring all the signals his body was giving him Trace began to pummel his remaining good fist into Scourge's face. The Decepticon let out an eerie chuckle before he pushed Trace off of him.

"You Autobots really do have a lot of spunk!" Scourge's head twitched a bit before he brought his attention back to Trace. "Let's go, Decepticons!"

Trace was about to go after them when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Knowing it was Blade Runner he finally allowed his body to collapse.

Blade Runner easily picked him up, his optics showing deep sadness.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, but did you really have to rip your hand off?"

"I had no choice." Trace fought his body as it tried to shut down. "Get Jolt, he can fire up Bee's harness..."

Blade Runner shook his head. "I'm sorry, his body endured too much."

Even though Trace saw death on Cybertron and had even watched friends brutally get torn apart in the pits, there was something about Bumblebee's death that got to him. Maybe it was how innocent and naive the young Autobot was. Whatever it might be Trace knew that this one death will haunt him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Any time Lennox attended an Autobot funeral it made him realize how fragile the large machines really were. Though they appeared invincible with their metal armor and large stature, the Transformers were in fact eerily similar to humans. They felt pain just like any other creature on Earth, both emotionally and physically.

Currently all eyes and optics were focused on a cold, steel coffin lying before them. Although draped in the Autobot banner and American flag, the icy facade seemed to fit the somber atmosphere more than anyone cared to admit. A very loyal Autobot was gone, his young life cut way too short by a never-ending war.

Ever so slowly all Autobots and NEST soldiers, except for Optimus Prime brought their hands up in a salute. The human color guard began to fold the American flag as twenty-one rifle shots fired in the air. As the riflemen finished a young soldier presented Lennox with Bumblebee's flag.

Next to Lennox stood Sam with his parents and Carly, all of whom had tears streaming down their faces. Since Sam and Bumblebee had such a close friendship Lennox will be presenting the American flag to him, a military tradition not usually honored during an Autobot funeral. However, Lennox felt that Sam needed something to remember his friend by.

Lennox saluted the soldier, slowly lowered his arm and accepted the flag by taking it between his gloved hands. He then pivoted to face the young man beside him, his own emotions threatening to surface.

As Lennox brought the flag forward he repeated words said all too often in the last few months. "This flag is presented on behalf of a grateful nation and the United States Army as a token of appreciation for your love one's honorable and faithful service." As Sam took hold of the flag Lennox once again gave a salute.

Lennox brought his attention back to the coffin to see an Autobot color guard come forward to fold the banner draped over the coffin. As this was being done Lennox could hear the rattle of chains and slowly turned his head to see Optimus inching forward. The once great Autobot leader had chains on both his wrists and ankles, all because of a device he had no control over.

Dino slowly opened a compartment within the coffin's lid so Ratchet could place the banner inside. The Autobots didn't believe in a gun salute, instead they honored the dead by placing their colors in the hands of the fallen.

Optimus made his way to Bumblebee's coffin, knelt down then lowered his head. "We shall remember you, Bumblebee."

All the Autobot's heads went down as they too knelt to one knee. "We shall remember."

Lennox watched as the Autobots lifted the coffin up to their shoulders then made their way to the edge of the ship. They slowly lowered Bumblebee into the ocean water so he could be joined with the other Autobots who had fallen.

Sam let out a few loud sniffles before frantically shaking his head. "I got to go. I can't stay here."

Epps put an arm around Lennox's shoulder then gave it a pat. "Can't believe the Bee is gone."

Lennox shook his head. "I should have done something."

"Like what? You said yourself, that Decepticon already had it in his mind to kill before you guys even showed up." He took a deep, shaky breath. "According to Ratchet, Bee was in pretty bad shape..."

"He still didn't deserve to die like he did." Lennox tore his attention away from the water to look at Optimus. "Get him out of here!"

Blade Runner quickly gave Lennox a nod as he and Mimic took hold of Optimus' arms to lead the leader off the ship. In the past few days Sonicblaze had been questioning Optimus about that tragic day but any time he got somewhere the harness would take over to shut the Autobot leader down. Will they ever learn why he wasn't there to stop his doppelganger?

**XXXX**

After the funeral Trace sat on the edge of the ship, his mind still going through his days spent in captivity. He should still be in medical bay but he had to say his farewells to an Autobot he barely met but grew to like as a friend.

Sonicblaze sat down beside Trace, his glowing body rippling in the waters below.

"You've been through a lot and I know you're going to say no, but I order you to take some time off." He pointed to the metallic cast on Trace's right hand. "How is the hand holding up?"

Trace tried to wiggle his fingers and noticed that there was still no movement in the limb. And to make things worse he has yet to see the grid which helped with his trajectory as an archer. Without either of these he was pretty much useless to the team.

"How long will my leave be?"

"However long you need." Sonicblaze got back to his feet, his left hand resting on Trace's shoulder. "I hear Phoenix needs help on the farm."

"But I thought he had to sale it?"

Sonicblaze chuckled. "Director Mearing made sure that won't happen. Now go, before I change my mind."

**XXXX**

Though Carly and his family wanted to talk Sam managed to avoid everybody as he quickly made his way into the bathroom. Here he locked the door, put his back against it then slid himself to the floor. In his hands he still held the flag given to him by Lennox. Though he knew it was a kind gesture he didn't care about the cloth, he only wanted his best friend.

The last few days he barely had any sleep and he could feel his body began to crash. As the tears flowed freely from his eyes he began to question if working with the Autobots was really something he wanted to do. He wasn't like Lennox or the other NEST soldiers, he was just a kid that had a special car.

He banged his head against the door as he fought the urge to throw the flag across the room. Instead he hugged it tighter to his body knowing it was an honor to even have it since Autobot's don't usually go with human traditions.

"Sam, please open the door." It was Carly. "Please, I'm worried about you."

It took a few minutes for Sam to gather the strength to get back up so he could unlock the door for Carly. Once his fiancee came into the room she wrapped thin arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I know how it feels, Sam. When I lost my brother I really thought my life was over." He could feel her tears drop onto his shoulder as she began to sob. "It doesn't get any easier but you do learn how to start coping."

Sam allowed his own tears to fall as he wrapped arms around Carly. "He was just laying there, he couldn't even fight back." He pulled back to look Carly in the eyes. "You were right, everybody was right. I don't belong here."

"Not true, the Autobots need you." She gave Sam a gentle smile then pulled him into another hug. "You don't honor a fallen love one by wallowing around in pity. You need to stay with NEST and who knows you might become the first human ambassador for the Transformers."

"You think I can do that?"

"I know you can, you've already proven yourself to Director Mearing and that's no small feat. It'll be hard to do, but keep your head up and don't let Bumblebee's death be in vein. Honor him the best way you know how."

**NEST - One Hour Later**

Within minutes of the funeral's ending Optimus Prime was quickly brought back to NEST where he was once again locked inside the vault. For the last three days he was kept fully awake and alert all thanks to the harness he began to call, Leech. He could feel his mind slipping and knew another day might just drive him crazy.

"_You know how to stop it, Prime_."

"I'm not going to let you control me." Thought Optimus as he shook the chains securing his arms to the wall. "Why did you stop me? Why kill Bumblebee?"

"_Because we had to prove that Mirror Blade is not Megatron, that he along with anybody with him will kill when necessary_." Leech writhed around on Optimus' neck before sending an electrical current through the latter's body. "_Now, how about we settle on a partnership between the both of us?_"

"Never." Optimus let out a grunt as his limbs began to spasm painfully against the restraints. "Please, you got what you wanted."

"Talking to yourself again, Prime." Sonicblaze knelt before Optimus with a scowl on his face. "I want to know how you were able to turn off the perimeter band?"

Optimus shook his head. "I honestly don't know. Trust me, I was fully aware of what was happening but I couldn't move!"

Sonicblaze took a deep breath, stood back up then motioned for an Autobot to step forward. It was Beaker, the medic for the Deceptibots and in his hands was a clear jar with a strange, metallic creature inside.

"This, is the harness that had attached itself to Bumblebee." Sonicblaze took the jar from Beaker and put it just inches from Optimus' face. "Hopefully with this, we can finally figure out how your harness is working."

"You will never get anything from me!" Prime's voice was harsh showing Sonicblaze the harness had taken over. "That's just a piece of scrap metal, nothing more!"

Beaker moved aside so Perceptor could kneel before Prime with a tray of various instruments in his hands. "I have seen that Prime has not gone in stasis for the last three days and I'm here to prevent him from going crazy."

Prime began to fight his restraints, his optics showing pure anger. "There is nothing you can do to help your precious leader!"

Perceptor took a deep breath as he began to unscrew Prime's helmet. "What I can do is to put Optimus in a forced stasis..." However as the scientist touched Prime's skull he was thrown back by an electric charge.

"Perceptor!" Sonicblaze quickly ran to Perceptor's side to check on his vitals. "He's alive, but barely!" He put a finger against his helmet, "Blade Runner I need your help in the vault, STAT."

Beaker took over for Perceptor, his hands shaking as he gently pulled Prime's head away from the wall. "By the Allspark..."

Sonicblaze spun around just as Beaker began to reach for the harness. "Beaker, no don't touch it!"

"I think I see the connections...!" Beaker let out a wail of pain as he was thrown across the room, his body falling into a heap of singed metal.

Blade Runner came through the door and skidded to stop upon seeing Perceptor prone on the floor. "Slag, we need to do something about Prime's harness." He gently picked up the scientist and shook his head. "How did this happen?"

Sonicblaze quickly took hold of Prime's chin then slammed the latter's head against the wall. This seemed to anger the harness even more since Prime's optics actually began to change colors.

"You got want you wanted, now release your hold on Prime!"

"Enough!" It was Prime's voice, somehow the commander was able to fight the harness' control over him. "Use the Matrix...it should help...Beaker."

Sonicblaze gingerly reached out towards Prime's spark cavity not really wanting to end up like Beaker and Perceptor. But just as his hand touched the metal plating a sharp, intense pain shot through his spinal column.

"The Matrix, but of course!" Prime's voice was back to it's gruffness, a sign that the harness had once again taken full control. "I knew of it being here but..." A howl of pain emanated from Prime's mouth as Sonicblaze fell to the floor in agony. "I can use it to control all of those that have a harness!"

"Impossible..." Pain shot through Sonicblaze's systems as his harness, once dormant for over two hundred Earth years began to move again. "Please...not this anything but this..." He let out a scream of frustration as his armor began to shift. "Echo!"

Echo stormed into the vault with a frown on his face. "I sensed a change in the Matrix..." He took out his rifle, aiming it directly at Sonicblaze. "I'm sorry sir, but if I don't you know what will happen." He fired a round straight into Sonicblaze's chest then shifted the rifle to Prime. "I'm sorry."

Lennox was out in the hanger bay going over a new plan of action with Epps when he heard two loud thuds come from the vault. Knowing the only Transformer with that type of firepower was Echo he quickly made his way to the room hoping Optimus was okay.

He barely made it to the door when Blade Runner came rushing out with Sonicblaze on one shoulder and Perceptor on the other. Curious as to what might have happened Lennox carefully went into the vault to see Optimus slouched against his restraints, his helmet laying beside him on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Prime's harness can control the others. It tried to detonate Sonicblaze's EMP device." Explained Echo.

"And what would have happened if it did go off?"

Echo let out a deep sigh before kneeling down beside Optimus. "Every living thing within fifteen miles from here would have been killed." He gently put his hand against Optimus' spark cavity. "The harness is using the Matrix as an unlimited power source."

Lennox couldn't believe what he was hearing and shook his head in disbelief. "Is Optimus going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure, the harness is gradually corrupting the spark within him." His head turned to Beaker who laid motionless on the floor. "It managed to fry Beaker's systems just by using the doctor's own harness."

"Is there any way to shut Optimus' down?"

"Perceptor tried, but it proved nearly fatal to him." Though Echo had no optics Lennox could see the sadness in his face. "This is all because of me."

"No, you had nothing to do with what is happening right now." Lennox approached the Transformer who was considerably taller than Optimus then pointed up at him. "Stay here until Optimus is alert. Once he is coherent, call me."

**Missouri**

The sun was setting over the fields as Trace made his way through the small town towards Phoenix's farm. It's been too long since he has seen the human, lets just hope it didn't hurt their friendship. Right now Trace needed someone who wouldn't judge or try to comfort him. All he needed at this moment was to go through the grieving process on his own time.

Upon arriving at the farm he could hear Cookie barking from within the home and it didn't take long for Phoenix to appear at the front door.

"Why are you here?!" His anger not only showed on his face but in his hands as he continued to sign. "Ever since I was kicked on the curb for being deaf you haven't visited!"

Trace gradually transformed, his body still aching from the torture sessions he'd endured during captivity. He knelt to one knee but as he attempted to sign, his right hand did not move.

Phoenix's eyes went wide as he took a few steps forward. "What happened?" He took out a tablet phone and handed it to Trace. "Why can't you move your hand?"

Trace shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should have visited you." He realized as he spoke the words appeared on the tablet so he handed it back to Phoenix.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Bumblebee is dead and I couldn't help him." Trace shook his head as his mind went back to that horrific day. "He was just laying there, barely alive and Scourge just shot him."

Phoenix went up to Trace, a gentle smile on his face. "Maybe if you help me with the farm it'll get your mind off of what happened."

Trace nodded. "Possibly. What needs to be done first?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Early The Next Morning**

With NEST still grieving over the death of Bumblebee, Mirror Blade decided to take the opportunity to began his next plan. With Scourge's help the Decepticons will make a statement to Earth that will make the humans fear them. Chicago was just a city in Sentinel Prime's way, an unfortunate casualty in a war. None of what had happened was a statement and Mirror Blade wanted to change that.

Currently he sat in the war room with Crypto, Delta and Scourge to go over the next plan of action. In order for the Decepticons to get a message across to the human race they must do something rather drastic.

Delta shook his head as he typed on a holographic pad. "There are several amusement parks, festivals and other events that could work for us."

"Any that will be ran by the government or going to be primarily for children?"

"Yes, Mirror Blade. The Autobots have their first public appearance next month in Washington D.C." Crypto's fingers flew over keys as he continued typing. "And according to numerous websites several cities will have children's events to help lead up to that big day."

Mirror Blade gave his team a nod. "Find the biggest event and once you do, scope the area out immediately." He pointed at Scourge with a big smile on his face. "How long will it take for you to get down Prime's mannerisms?"

"Give me a week and I'll be good to go."

"Excellent, it will give us plenty of time to formulate a plan."

**NEST**

With everything going on with Optimus Prime and the funeral for Bumblebee, Lennox had completely forgotten about the event in D.C. It was only when Director Mearing called him in for a meeting did he realize there was only four weeks left to plan everything out. And with their star currently still in lock up Lennox had to come up with something fast.

Director Mearing paced before a white board, a black marker in hand. "All right, so we need to come up with an Autobot who could win over a crowd. Lennox, anybody in mind?"

"Sideswipe is pretty likable, so is Dino." Lennox went to the whiteboard, wrote their names down then turned his attention to Mearing. "Ratchet, he might be a bit cranky sometimes but he doesn't have a mean..." He paused for a second to think of a word but couldn't come up with any. "Anyway, he's a good candidate as well." He wrote the medic's name down under Dino's.

"Excellent, but we're still missing two." Director Mearing picked up a tablet and began to go through all the Autobot's profiles. "Shame Echo is rather scary looking, his demeanor could win anyone over."

Lennox quickly shook his head. "Even if he wasn't, with how sensitive his audio receptors are that much crowd noise could drive him crazy."

"Good point." Director Mearing shook her head. "The Wreckers are definitely out and so is Blade Runner. How about Beltline?"

"With Sonicblaze out of commission he is currently in charge of the Autobots. I could ask him and see what he thinks."

"Good, that leaves us with just one more." Director Mearing gave Lennox a nod as she began to type things out on the tablet. "I'm going to go ahead and start making the calls that are needed to get this event rolling."

Lennox saluted Director Mearing. "Yes, sir and once I come up with the fifth Autobot, I'll let you know."

As he left the quiet of the offices and back into the hanger's mayhem Lennox wanted a little bit of alone time. Unfortunately, as he was making his way to the outside door Sam ran up to him, blocking his path.

"Not right now Sam."

"No, I need to talk to you, right now."

Lennox took a deep breath to control his frustration. "Listen, I'm really busy with this event coming up. Can we talk later?"

"It'll just take a second." Sam took a deep breath, talked to himself a bit then looked back up at Lennox. "I want to go through basic training."

Lennox had to repeat what he had just heard in his mind. "You, basic?" He quickly shook his head. "Epps told me, that back in Chicago you weren't to thrilled about handling a weapon."

The young man nodded. "I know, I never handled a gun before. Look, so far I've basically survived out of just sheer luck. I kind of want to start actually knowing how to fight."

"It's because of Bee, isn't it?"

Sam swallowed hard as tears began to form in his eyes. "You can say that, yeah."

Lennox gave Sam a nod before crossing his arms. "All right then, basic it is. You'll report here tomorrow morning, 0400 hours." Sam gave Lennox a quizzical look. "That's four in the morning."

"Oh, yeah got it." Sam shook Lennox's hand. "I won't let you down, Lennox."

**XXXX**

Being in charge of the Autobots has always been a dream for Beltline, but because of his size he was always passed up for promotions. That is until Sonicblaze came and saw potential in the small Autobot. Ever since Beltline joined the Deceptibots he has grown into a trusted and respected leader. No longer did he have to hack into mainframes to get attention and because of that he rarely if ever touched a computer.

But now, he found himself sitting at a terminal reading up on all the Autobots, Wreckers, and Deceptibots in his unit. Soon, the world would know of their existence and he had to make sure, as the leader that the team looked professional. And right now, they were far from that.

"Hey Beltline, we need to talk."

Being the shortest Autobot did have its advantages, for one he barely had to kneel in order for him to get eye level with humans. But he also had to balance so he didn't fall over all thanks to the massive cannons on either side of his head.

Lennox's eyes moved to each weapon before he spoke. "Do those hurt?"

"Only when I transform, so I try not to unless needed."

"Right." Lennox took a deep breath then shook his head. "As the current leader of the Autobots..."

"I will go to the event. It is my duty after all."

Lennox nodded. "Great, glad to see we're on the same page." His attention went to Sonicblaze and Perceptor who were still hooked up to several machines. "How're they doing?"

Beltline went back to the computer to bring up both of the Autobot's vitals. "Perceptor is lucky to be alive, but he's a fighter and should be 100% by this time next week." He brought up Sonicblaze next. "Unfortunately for Sonicblaze, unless we are able to shut down Prime's harness there's nothing we can do for him. Currently, we have him under a forced stasis so his EMP won't go off."

"And what about you? Aren't you afraid that the harness will link onto you?"

"Yes, that is why I haven't visited Prime yet." Beltline took a deep breath as he felt the tug, yet again in his spark. "But something is calling to me." He slowly got up and started to make his way towards the vault. "I'm not sure what it is, but it's strong."

Lennox ran past Beltline, got in front of him then brought his hands up. "If you go in there, the harness will take over yours."

But Beltline didn't hear the human, instead his mind was only on getting into the vault. As he entered the code a massive, black hand fall onto his.

Echo was so large he had to kneel to get a better view of the smaller Autobot.

"You realize that once you go in there, you will never be the same again."

Beltline slowly nodded somehow knowing what Echo meant. "Yeah, I do."

Once inside the massive vault his attention went to Prime who was being guarded by two of the Wreckers. As he got closer, the more Beltline felt that something was about to happen.

Prime slowly brought his head up, his face showing deep concern. "Beltline, why must you..." His body began to twitch against the chains. "You shouldn't have come. The harness will..." He let out a low groan as his body went limp.

Roadbuster shook his head. "He's right, ya shouldn't be in here."

Ignoring their pleas Beltline inched closer until he was just an arm's length away from the Prime. What was he feeling right now? Was it Prime's harness?

Then, ever so slowly Prime's chest cavity began to open until all in the room could see the Matrix. The sphere lifted itself away from Prime's spark and began to move towards Beltline. Before anybody could react it shot straight into Beltline's spark cavity causing him to scream from the sudden pain it brought to his systems.

When he heard the scream Lennox let out a few choice words before making his way inside. His eyes quickly went to Beltline and when they did he saw an amazing sight. There, right before him the little Transformer was beginning to grow until he was the size of Roadbuster. Now, the cannons on his shoulders seemed fitting, as though they were actually meant to be there.

Beltline teetered for a bit before he eventually fell on his backside. His whole body seemed to be shaking, as though not yet done with the transformation.

"The Matrix has chosen him." Echo, always the quiet one caused Lennox to jump when he spoke. "He is not a Prime yet, that will happen much later on. But he will be a vessel until the Matrix feels that Optimus Prime is pure of the virus infecting him."

"Just when I start figuring you guys out, something new comes along." He slowly made his way to Beltline's side and as he got closer, he saw the Transformer was in his protoform stage. "Amazing... Beltline, you okay?"

Beltline looked down at hands much larger than what he had before. "I feel...taller." A hand went to his throat as a different voice came out. "Okay, this is going to take some getting use to."

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet slowly approached Beltline, a rare smile on his face. "Here, let me help you to medical bay."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - One Month Later**

Though Director Mearing wanted the event held in Washington D.C., there was just too many people interested in seeing the Transformers in person. So she finally managed to get Cowboy's Stadium and in just three hours all tickets, including three hundred standing room only on ground level were sold out.

Currently she stood in one of the large side tunnels by Beltline who was in his new vehicle mode, a 1969 Fastback Mustang. She went over the list again and again with the current Autobot leader making sure he knew what to do in case something was to go down. Since the building was worth millions of dollars she hoped to keep it intact.

Sam made his way to her, dressed in his new NEST uniform and gave her a salute. "Director Mearing, thank you for allowing me to be here."

She nodded at Sam. "Your welcome and nice outfit. Now, while I have you here I'm going to introduce you as the new NBE Ambassador."

"Really?" Sam gave her a smile. "Thank you, I'm honored."

"Just don't screw it up." Lennox was about to walk past, that is until she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Lennox, are the brothers here?"

"Yes, including Trace who has healed enough to do a bit of sign language."

He took a deep breath as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his cargo pocket. "We have Naito, Echo and Mimic stationed in strategic points throughout the roof's structure for sniper support." He pointed to a list of names on the list. "All these agents are going to be undercover in the crowd."

"Excellent, good to know." Director Mearing took the list and clipped it to her board. "All right people and Transformers, we have less than two hours before the world gets to meet you. Lets go over important details while we can!"

**Outside the Stadium**

Twenty year old, Hudson Miller spent two weeks backpacking across the U.S. and had managed to get to Cowboy Stadium ten days before the big event. There was already twenty people there when he arrived so he knew his position at the floor level would be secure and probably one of the best. And to stop any rioting security gave those camped out red tickets with a number. Anybody without a ticket will not be allowed admittance.

With only an hour left to go, Hudson began to put items back into his hiker's backpack so it could be placed with security. It was amazing how friendly the soldier's have been to those camped out at the stadium, especially the ones with the NEST skull patch. Wonder if the aliens were as kind?

"All right, for those of you with backpacks a soldier is going to come and take your belongings." Shouted a NEST soldier through a bullhorn. "We will put a bar-code on it and we will give you a card. Do not loose that card or you won't get your belongings back!"

A NEST soldier, named Stevens approached Hudson with a smile. "Hudson Miller, right?" Hudson nodded as he gave Stevens his bag. "All right, here's your card. When the event is over, just head over to that trailer," He pointed to a large black and silver semi trailer "and pick up your pack."

"How many do we get to see today?"

"Six, maybe seven."

"There's more?"

Stevens gave him a wink before going to the next person in line.

Hudson shook his head in wonderment as he began to move with the line. Once at the ticket console he showed the attendant his red slip then waited as a soldier waved a wand around his body. After being cleared another soldier led him onto the field and to his location on the floor.

An older man was situated beside him, a huge smile on his face. "Name is Rodney, I'm from Maine." He stuck a hand out for a handshake.

Hudson shook the man's hand. "Hudson Miller, from South Dakota."

Even though Hudson was a good twenty yards from the main stage he was in the front row so he'll be able to see the Transformers up close. He noticed a few people murmuring, pointing up at the roof and when he looked his jaw dropped. There, several feet above his head he saw a robot eyeing the growing crowd.

Rodney gave Hudson a playful nudge. "I think he's on our side, if it's a he."

Hudson took a deep breath as a smile crept across his face. "Any minute now, we get to see them."

**NEST Headquarters**

When Optimus came to he felt something different inside of him, a clearness of mind that he has not had in months. He slowly opened his optics to see the all too familiar settings he has grown accustomed to. But as Optimus turned his head he saw no guard present, he was alone. Where did everybody go?

He pulled on his restraints causing them to clatter against the wall. "Hello! Anybody there!"

Perceptor slowly made his way out from the shadows, a data-pad in hand. "You have been out for quite some time. I was beginning to worry that your stasis was permanent."

"Beltline, is he all right?"

"More than fine, he has the Matrix now." Perceptor knelt before Optimus, his shoulder cannon just inches from the latter's face. "Optimus, that was a month ago. Much has changed since then."

"It can't be." Optimus shook his head in disbelief. "How could I have been out for a month? It seems like just hours to me."

Perceptor took a wire from the data-pad plugged it into Optimus' arm and began typing. "Your system seems to have put itself in repair stasis." His optics moved upward to face Optimus. "This is the closest anybody has gotten to you in months. Last time..." His voice faded as he shook his head. "Are you still hearing the harness?"

Optimus' optics went wide at the quiet that followed inside his mind. "No, I don't. What is going on, Perceptor?"

"Well, I've been working on a theory using Bumblebee's harness and what I came up with, was right in front of us the whole time." He put the pad down so he can reach out to Optimus' helmet. "Be still, I'm going to see if my theory was right."

"But the last Autobot..." Optimus dropped his shoulders at Beaker's death and other pain he had caused his team. "Last time, you nearly died."

Perceptor actually chuckled as he gently pulled off Optimus' helmet. "That was when you had the Matrix, but now..." Optimus could feel as Perceptor touched the harness on his neck, bringing a slight twitch through his limbs. "It is different than the others, it connected completely to your nervous system but it is no longer sentient and thus you are not a danger to the team."

The news actually brought joy to Optimus, a feeling he hasn't felt in years. "Then can I be released?"

"Unfortunately that is not my decision but I can call Beltline and let him know." Perceptor gave Optimus a friendly pat on the shoulder as he put the helmet back on. "Welcome back, the team has not really been the same since you've been gone. Let me get hold of Beltline and Lennox. They'll really be happy to hear your with us again."

**Arlington, Texas**

Lights inside the stadium dimmed causing a hush to fall over the crowd. Hudson gripped the metal barrier in anticipation as the first vehicle, a late model Mustang rolled out from the tunnel. After that vehicle more followed; a silver Corvette, a red Porsche, a yellow emergency Hummer and a Plymouth Barracuda. After them came a woman dressed in a business suit, five men in NEST uniforms and a sixth who appeared to be a civilian.

The woman stepped to the front of the stage, her demeanor showing Hudson she meant business. "To introduce the Transformers, I bring to you the first human to hold the new government title of NBE Ambassador, Mr. Sam Witwicky."

A young man, who almost appeared to be around Hudson's age smiled at the crowd. "Thanks everybody for coming." Mr. Witwicky's voice shook so he cleared it as he went to the Mustang. "Several events in my life led me to these beings and I'm happy to be able to introduce them to you.

"First, I would like you all to meet the current leader of the Autobots, Beltline!"

The mustang began to morph before Hudson's eyes, plates and gears clinking together as it stood upright. At this sight many in the crowd either gasped, cheered or booed. To Hudson the mechanical being before him was a miracle, a being that shouldn't be alive.

Beltline held his hands up to calm the crowd down, his massive shoulder cannons almost obscuring his face. "No need to be alarmed! We are friends!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Hudson quickly brought his attention to a robot he had seen many times in conspiracy magazines and websites. Supposedly it was this robot that actually saved the world from being destroyed.

"Scourge!" Beltline jumped down from the stage followed by the other bots who had transformed into robot form. "How did you get pass security?"

"What security!" Scourge pointed to the tunnel as four other vehicles came racing in. "Naito, Echo I know you are up there. If any of you attempt to snipe me, Mirror Blade will began killing humans!"

On stage, Jeremy Barnheart watched as crowds of people began to rush towards the exits and prayed nobody would get trampled. Knowing want needed to be done now he followed his brother, Thomas under the stage to where a cache of weapons were stored.

"Okay men we trained for this scenario!" Shouted Lennox as he made his way inside the hidden bunker. "Everybody suit up!" He turned to the door, saw Phoenix and threw him a NEST vest. "Sam, Simmons was right, your a bad news magnet. Suit up, we need all the hands we can get..."

Gunfire from above brought all the soldiers out into the field and what Jeremy saw he will never forget. Scourge, a clone of Optimus Prime was firing into the retreating crowd. In one sweep of his rifle he managed to kill dozens, including children and disabled.

"Sir, is there any way I can help?"

Jeremy turned to see a young man about Phoenix's age. "What's your name?"

"Hudson Miller, sir. Just enlisted into the Marine Corp, go to basic next month."

Lennox came over with a vest and a rifle. "Well, your going to skip basic. Shoot for the eyes, it messes with their sensors." Hudson nodded. "Good, Barnheart brothers go with Trace and start rounding up the wounded!"

Jeremy gave Lennox a salute before they began to run in a crouch towards Trace who had taken cover behind the stage. The once great archer of the Autobot unit now held a pistol in his hand.

"Okay, my aiming might be a bit off so I want to warn you three right now."

Trace peered around the stage to see Mirror Blade shooting into the stands. "The majority of the wounded is at ground level." He ducked as a large boom rattled the glass framework of the stadium. "Not good! We need to stop this now before this whole place comes crashing down!"

At the front of the stage Beltline, who had been hiding inside one of the side tunnels slowly came out, his gun aimed at Scourge.

"Enough!" He shouted causing all the Decepticons to stop what they were doing. "I command you to stop, Scourge!"

Mirror Blade threw a dead human into the stands before he made his way to Beltline. "Look at you, finally grew into those cannons I see."

"Mirror Blade you have gone too far! This needs to end, now!"

"And what, miss out on all this fun."

He reached back for his swords and by doing so left his face open. Beltline could see the Barnheart brothers crouching on the stage, weapons aimed right at Mirror Blade's face. All three began firing at the same time, directly into the Decepticon's optics causing him to get disorientated. Sam, who had been hiding behind a pile of bleacher seats quickly ran towards Mirror Blade, an explosive in hand.

"Burning steel!" Shouted Sam as he plunged an explosive device into Mirror Blade's right foot. Once he was behind Beltline he put a hand to a radio hidden in his ear. "All clear, fire!"

Apparently Sam and the rest of the explosive team had been busy since all Decepticons fell except for Scourge. Though not dead, they were definitely crippled and in a lot of pain.

Scourge let out a howl of rage as he spun around to face Beltline. "I will make sure to kill you just like Bumblebee!"

At this Sam tried to run forward but Beltline quickly stopped him. "No, this is not your fight. Go to the brother's and be my back up."

Sam slowly gave him a nod before he jumped on stage to join the Barnheart brother's. However what Beltline had in mind he didn't need back up only a miracle.

Making sure his feet were firmly planted into the ground Beltline began to warm up his cannons. "If I were you, Scourge I would back down!"

Scourge laughed. "Or what?"

"Or this!"

When Beltline fired his cannons his entire body skidded backwards, almost hitting a wall. The aim was spot on, the plasma burst literally melting Scourge where he stood. Unfortunately, there was no way of stopping his cannons once he released their power. He will most likely die, but if he didn't do something soon than more humans will perish.

"Echo, knock him out!" Trace shouted.

Mercifully Echo did just that, causing the Autobot to fall on the ground in a heap of metal. What remained of Scourge was still melting and Cowboy's stadium was now missing a rather large section by the fifty yard line.

"Holy shit!" Sam jumped off the stage as NEST and Autobots began to round up the injured Decepticons. "That's intense."

"No what this is, is a nightmare." Director Mearing came out of the large tunnel behind the stage, a scowl on her face. "Sam, you..." She let out a few curses as she surveyed the damage. "Why is it, that whenever your around something bad always happens?"

Sam gave her a shrug. "I'm not sure, but at least now I'm trained for it."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Three Months Later**

The spring breeze whipped around Optimus Prime's body as he stood facing the ocean, waves lapping at his feet. The last few months has been a world wind of activity, good and bad. After the fiasco at Cowboy's Stadium many in the Nation wanted the Autobots to leave saying they were too much of a risk. But after several television appearances, Optimus Prime proved their presence was vital for the safety of the human race.

He crossed his arms as he took in the smell of the sea, ignoring the looks of humans walking by him. It was strange being in the public but still having many fear him. His optics fell to a young boy in particular, crying behind his father.

"Why are you here?" Asked the man.

"I am here to enjoy the ocean." Optimus knelt to be more at level with the human. "Are you from here?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, we live just down the way." He gingerly moved forward, an arm around the young boy. "How are you alive?"

Optimus held a hand out so the man could get a look at it. "I was created."

"Wow, amazing." The man gingerly touched Optimus' index finger, a huge smile on his face. "See Nate, he's not going to hurt us."

Nate, the little boy ever so carefully made his way to Optimus' limb and once near he put both hands on the leader's thumb. Seeing that it was okay, Nate continued to climb until he was standing on Optimus' palm.

"You're big!" A huge smile spread on Nate's face as he began to run in circles. "Daddy, look!"

Optimus let out a chuckle, something he has been doing more and more lately. "Once, I had twenty kids climbing all over me."

The man stuck hands inside a windbreaker as more people began to gather. "Do you ever get tired of it? You know, all the attention?"

Optimus shook his head as a smile spread across his face. "I have grown to enjoy it."

**Kansas**

The shuttle was beginning to come together all thanks to the hard work of Sonicblaze's team. He stood inside the newly remodeled command center, arms crossed as he stood in front of a massive computer screen. Though his unit is not part of NEST, he volunteered them to help with surveillance He knew his men, when bored got into a lot of trouble so he hoped to prevent that.

Naito slowly came into the room, his body covered in grime. "Finally got the security systems on-line."

"Excellent." Sonicblaze went to the computer console, typed in a series of codes and watched the screen come to life. "How is everything else coming along?"

"Sick bay is almost fully functional, just need to clean out some garbage." Naito gave Sonicblaze a nod. "Heard anything from Trace?"

Sonicblaze nodded. "He's happy where he is at." He took a deep breath as his mind thought about his close friend. "Unfortunately with his disability his use in the team is no longer there."

"Understandable." Naito leaned against the console so he could get a better look at Sonicblaze. "Are you sure leaving Echo with NEST is a wise idea?"

"Yes, at least with them Echo can help keep things under control."

Beltline came into the room, his form still an unfamiliar sight to Sonicblaze. It was strange to see a close friend change so much in such a short amount of time. One would think his attitude would have been effected but that wasn't the case. Beltline was still the same Autobot that made Sonicblaze want to recruit him all those years ago.

"Just finished the human barracks." Beltline sat down in his chair, one that was right by Sonicblaze's. "Director Mearing will have a squad here tomorrow morning."

"Very good." Sonicblaze sat down with a loud sigh, his mind going to all the events of the last several months. "Glad to have the team back."

**NEST**

The rebuild of NEST Station 1 was fully complete and better than it was before. It was the main hub out of fifteen now being situated throughout the States. Currently, Lennox stood on the catwalk so he could see the whole hanger, a rare smile on his face. Though things turned ugly in Arlington, thanks to Optimus Prime's television appearances Lennox now had the funding he needed to make NEST what it's suppose to be.

Epps shook his head as leaned against the railing to get a good look at the progress taking place below them.

"Thought I could retire from all this, but man I really missed being with these guys."

"I hear you on that one. Are you ready for your first command?"

Epps chuckled. "I'm still having problems responding when people call me Lieutenant Colonel."

Lennox gave his friend a hardy slap on the back before resting elbows on the bar in front of him. "Just...don't let it get to your head."

"So, I heard Sam is at Fort Bragg right now?"

Lennox gave Epps a nod, his smile getting bigger.

"Man, I would have never thought that kid had it in him." Epps attention went to Echo who sat with Perceptor, both going over plans on new rounds for the latter's sniper rifle. "How did we end up with Echo?"

"Not sure, but I'm glad he's here." Lennox turned to his friend to see Epps looking over the hanger floor. "I know you're going to do well in KC."


End file.
